Noble heart
by koreilly
Summary: noble six came back to life because a certain pair of cpu's need a body guard and histoire chose the last Spartan of reach all the while a group is trying to kill the cpu's and six gets in the way of a good few swords of bullets. rated t for language (Word wall was fixed)
1. spartan, welcome

Noble six the last Spartan of reach. We see this Spartan make his final stand by dual wielding his assault rifle and magnum. The convent were closing in he knew he wasn't going to make it. He knew he's gonna die here, but he plans to make these alien bastards remember who they are dealing with, what Spartans can do.

"This is for noble team you sons of bitches!" he yelled unloading his rounds at his foes killing several of them but when more came and he tried to shoot he was out of ammo so he hit the nearest elite in the face and quickly reloaded then emptied some rounds but ceased fire when he got hit by raw balls of plasma but he returned the favour with titanium. He was holding out fine until an elite ran up to him and knocked him over but quickly dealt with his attacker but didn't have the chance to fight back when more elites with energy swords approached sealing his faith. Six held out for as long he could but in the end they lied, they say Spartans never die, he witnessed four of the finest Spartans he had the pleasure of working with die while the Covent slowly took reach. So in the end, our greatest protectors, our saviours, no one is safe from the icy grip of death.

"Wow author that was very wordy of you." a certain lilac haired CPU said. God dammit Neptune I am trying to make sure the readers understand how much six went through before he met a certain annoyance.

"Hey don't be a meanie." Neptune pouts. Sigh anyway, six was now floating in a void, an endless void of nothingness, not another soul in sight just him and the void.

"Hmm so this is death? a lot more empty than I thought." he says to no one in particular when he noticed his helmet falling next to him so he grabbed it and placed it where belonged.

"Hello, Noble six." a female voice said as he put his helmet on.

"Who's there?" he asked looking around noticing his weapons and reaching for his pistol. "Do not fear me. I am not your enemy." she said when ground came into view.

"If you are not my enemy might I ask wo you are?" he asked the voice.

"Certainly, I am histoire. Oracle of planetpatune." she said when he noticed his armour ability, armour lock.

"Ok histoire. How do you know my name and what's a planetpatune?" he asked getting into the armour lock pose.

"Well, ever since you joined noble squad you've been a person of interest for a mission I've been planning. As for your second question planetpatune is a nation on a world not of your dimension but of my dimension, hyperdimension. And forgive me if this comes off as rude but what are you doing?" she asked just before he collided with the ground.

"Six are you okay?" she said as the smoke cleared to reveal six on one knee and a arm stretched out behind him and his other hind buried in the ground surrounded by a blue energy field.

"How did you pull that off?!" she asked as the blue field exploded and six stood up.

"Armour lock, makes the user untouchable and immune to all damages, even fall damage." he said taking his assault rifle off his back making sure his ammo was good.

"I see, I guess I made the right call." she said when a book with a person on it floated towards six and on instinct he raised his rifle and fixed it on where a heart should be.

"D-don't shoot." histoires voice called out.

"I take it your histoire?" he said lowering his weapon.

"Yes." she replied.

"Anyway what about this mission you mentioned earlier." Six asked as he put his weapon on his back.

"Yes, In this world there four goddesses. Purple heart, Black heart, Green heart, and white heart but recently an unknown group have been targeting the CPU's and have recently needed body guards." she said while six nodded his head.

"So you want me to guard four goddesses while some group tries to kill them?" he asked.

"No, not four. you see green heart and white heart already have guards whom they trust with their life's but Neptune and noire..." she sighs while six looked confused.

"Who's Neptune and noire?" he asked when histoire raised her head.

"Oh yes. the heart's are the goddess form of the CPU's, while their human forms are Blanc, vert, noire and Neptune." six nodded to himself while histoire explained.

"Ok got it just one question." he said while histoire looked shocked that I asked one more question.

"What?" six said confused at the oracles expression.

"oh nothing its just the person I usually deal with charges head first into things with little information so what's your question." she said.

"Why don't Neptune and Noire have guards?" he asked.

"Because no one wanted to protect noire since a group over threw her some time back and Neptune because her army is just as lazy as her." histoire said.

"Got it. Anything else I'd need to know?" six asked.

"No not really other than the fact Neptune enjoys to tease people and noire acts like she doesn't need anyone's help so be aware of that." she said that reminding six of his past self.

"So when do I start?" he asked suddenly finding himself in a cave.

"right here. Both Neptune and noire are in a boss fight so you can help them right now. Oh and your weapons." she said before he could run off.

"What about them?" he said raising an eyebrow before remembering no one can see through his visor.

"Well I saw from your final moments you ran out of ammo correct?" she said reminding him of his final stand for reach.

"Yeah. I couldn't fight them without ammo even with my experience with hand to hand combat." he said slightly saddened.

"Well here you cant run out of ammo, you just have to reload." she said when an explosion was heard in the distance.

"Lets get going." Six said replacing his armour lock module with an active camo module.

"What's that?" histoire asked floating behind Six.

"One hell of a surprise." he said when he saw a large dragon. "Whoa, that the boss histoire?!" he said examining the dragon while histoire nodded.

"I must see if those two are alright. I trust you know how to asses the situation she said when six felt a second weapon on his back. "Yeah I know." He said fading away.

"SIX?!" histoire yelled and six reappeared.

"Relax its just active camouflage." he said fading again while histoire floated to the CPU's

I'm gonna end it here guys lemme know what you think and hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **For those of you who are pissed just because there was a word wall, I hope your happy.**


	2. A new mission

"Hiya guys its-a me Neptune and here we see little ol' me and lonely heart about to get smushed by a big bad dragon." **Neptune! I swear to god if you keep doing this to me I'll make this story about** **blanc!**

"Never mind lets see how this goes shall we."

"I cant die like this! I'm the main character." The lilac haired girl said as the dragon edged closer and a familiar fairy floated closer to the girls.

"Hey histy! a little help here please!" Neptune said but histoire shook her head and pointed at the dragon. Neptune looked to see a person standing on the neck of the dragon with a strange weapon in hand.

"Hey! Whoever you are get down from the-!" the black haired girl beside Neptune who's name is Noire was cut off by shots tearing through the dragons neck.

"Histy, who's that?" Neptune asked the oracle who was watching as the person tore the dragon to bits

. "That Neptune is your protector, Noble six." she said as noire walked over

"Dose that mean you found a protector for me to histoire?" Noire asked the fairy.

"Yes but the bad news is that you are going to have to share him with Neptune." histoire said when a loud thud was heard, Everyone turned to see the dragons head separated from its body and six walking towards them.

"So this is the guy that's gonna make sure we don't die?" Neptune said.

"Doesn't look like much, are you sure this guy can stop that group and help me take back my nation." noire said.

"Of course, it is his mission after all." histoire said as a green blob popped its head up, it looks like a dog but it looks hostile so six took his magnum out and shot it between the eyes and it exploded into shards.

"I think he'll be a big help towards reclaiming your nation." histoire sad as Six placed his pistol at his side when both girls walked up to six examining him closely.

"I call first dibs!" Neptune said making six tilt his head in confusion.

"Neptune I take it?" he said to the girl who jumped back in shock.

"Histoire how come Neptune gets him first! Its not like I wanted him first or anything I-I just need help to take back my nation." noire said to the histoire and histoire put her hand to her chin.

"Alright, Six your mission is to take back lastation and then these two can argue about you." histoire said.

"Got it." six said turning to noire.

"Lets go." she said running out of the cave with six in pursuit.

~Lastation bassilicom~

Noire and six stood outside a pretty crippled looking bassilicom. "You ready?" noire said as six discovered the second weapon was a shotgun.

"Yeah lets go." six said opening the door for noire only to be met by a person who looked pissed.

"Lady black heart! What have I told you about leaving the bassilicom without permission." Six wanted to pull his assault rifle and shoot him till he's nothing but a bunch of holes but noire interjected before he got the chance.

"I am m own person I may come and go as I please." she said making the man scowl.

"As you please?! This is the reason why you have the least amount of shares you do what you want and don't consider the consequences!" he said when six put his hand on his pistol.

"hey dickhead, she can do what she wants when she wants." the man finally took notice of six.

"And who are you?!" six snapped and drew his pistol and put it between the mans eyes.

"The guy who's gonna blow your fucking brains out if you don't answer my question." A rather large wet patch appeared on the mans crotch as he stepped back from the Spartan.

"R-r-right. what would you like to know?" The man said.

"Who was running this nation while noire was out?" six asked holstering his weapon. (I don't know the name of the company so I'm just gonna say)

"A-A woman named arfoire." he said as Neptune burst in the door

. "Hiya noire n' six! take back your nation yet." six just ignored her

"Where is arfoire?" Six asked the cowering man while noire talked to Neptune and told her not to get on six's bad side.

"S-She's in virtua forest, in planetpatune." he said as six walked over to the girls.

"Either of you know where virtua forest is?" he asked as the girls tilted their heads in confusion.

"Yeah why?" noire asked. "the one who was running your nation is there and I want to pay her a visit." he said walking out the door

"Hey noire should we transform for ol' sixy over there?" Neptune said as six took his jetpack and tinkered with it.

"W-What!? Why would we need to do that?" noire said looking ready to murder Neptune when six lifted off the ground.

"How the nep can you do that!?" Neptune said as six landed again.

"Jetpack, can you two fly?" Six asked the stunned goddesses.

"Of course we can fly, when we transform!" noire said.

"Then lets go. Arfoire wont wait forever. " Six said jumping and activating jetpack.

"Well lets go!" Neptune said when she disappeared in a pillar of light.

"Ahh much better." a mature female voice said causing six to turn to see a woman With purple hair with twin braids and she was wearing a black Japanese swim suit and had some rather large breasts. Oh and she had bright blue eyes with power symbols in them.

"Alright fine I'll transform." noire said disappearing into a similar pillar of light but when it disappeared noire was still there.

"Huh why cant I transform?" noire asked while the woman floated beside her.

"Perhaps your shares are to low and you cant transform." the woman said to noire.

"Impossible!" noire said as six landed beside the two "is there a problem." he asked the two.

"Six, noire cant transform." The woman said to him. "Great, Wait who are you?" Six asked the woman.

"I am Neptune." Neptune said making six face palm because he forgot they were both goddesses.

"So how are we gonna get noire to virtua forest?" six asked.

"I could carry her and you follow behind us." Neptune said walking over to noire and was about to pick her up but.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why are you picking me up?!" She said making Neptune smirk deviously.

"Oh? would you prefer noble six to carry you?" six recalled just how lucky he was his visor was solid otherwise everyone would insult him for blushing.

"What gave you that ridiculous idea!? Ugh fine I'll walk." she said walking off.

"Lets go already I really wanna kill someone now." six said lifting off and Neptune following his lead.

"You said nothing during my teasing. were you perhaps enjoying it?" Neptune asked.

"Just consider yourself lucky you cant read minds, now lead the way." six said as Neptune flew off with six on her six.

Virtua forest.

"that foolish CPU, leaving her nation so long serves her right. not giving the people what they want, a leader." a woman with a gothic attire and a witch hat said to a rat of all things. me thinks this woman is crazy.

"Can it author!" Oh fuck you arfoire.

"Stop arguing you two chu!" Warachus right arfoire now continue this conversation before I have to progress this story.

"Sigh alright. Did you find any more of those things yet rat?" arfoire asked Warachu.

"No not yet got any ideas where they might be chu?" the rat asked when a crash near them made them fall on their asses.

"What was that chu?" Warachu asked.

"You go find more crystals. I'll find out what the explosion was." Arfoire said before the pair separated.

crash site.

"fucking hate jetpack." six said as Neptune landed beside him. "Ha ha very funny." six said standing up and ripping jetpack off his back.

"So a goddess has come for me? I'm flattered but now you must die." a voice called out as a woman stepped out from the trees.

"Arfoire I take it." six said taking out his shotgun. "Oh good you know the one who will send you to the afterlife." she said taking a spear like weapon with four heads.

"Bring it!" FIGHT... in the next chapter


	3. FIGHT!

**No skit, no shit just fight!**

Arfoire charged at six but he ducked under her spear and shot her leg. "Argh cheap shot." she said while six switched to evade and rolled away while Neptune/purple heart just watched six battle arfoire as if evaluating his skill set.

"Stand still and let me kill you!" Arfoire yelled at the Spartan who readied his assault rifle, and purple hearts eyes widened when he raised his magnum and both gun barrels glowed black.

"Noble Final stand!" six said as he shot arfoire with his assault rifle then shot her with the magnum and while she was stunned he charged at her and hit her across the face with the but of his rifle making her back up then shot like hell until the barrels glowed orange instead of black and six backed off.

"Ha nice shot but I'll still kill you!" Arfoire said putting her spear through six's leg and Neptune expected a scream of pain but all she heard was a grunt before he elbowed arfoire in the gut and pulled the spear from his leg then threw it behind her. All the while they were being watched.

"That's him right noble six?" the first one who had a Russian ascent asked his partner.

"Yeah last Spartan to die for reach, our home, well that's what histoire said I don't believe it." The second who had a strong Irish ascent one said

"Name an incident where she lied to us." the Russian said silencing the Irish man.

"How did you survive that?! All humans who receive that attack die a slow agonising death!" arfoire said while six

switched evade to drop shield and activated it sealing his wound instantly.

"I'm no human. I'm a Spartan." six said running up to arfoire and punching her upwards before slinging jetpack on his back and flying after arfoire.

"Not human?" purple heart said as six kicked arfoire further into the air before chasing her.

"Now do you believe histoire?" the Russian asked his partner.

"If he survives this battle we will test him. if he beats us or sevearly hurt us then I will believe it." the Irish man said

Six and arfoire were now in the clouds well above the clouds but were just about to penetrate the cloud when six jumped on arfoire to accelerate their decent while cushioning his own.

"Hey get off me!" Arfoire said before six shot both her shoulders to stop her from pushing him off but he forgot her legs so six got a kick where the sun don't shine allowing arfoire to kick him off and due to the fact six made the dust rise around the whole area arfoire was able to escape.

"Dam that was a low blow." The Russian said turning his head to the left while the Irish man jumped from the tree while six pulled himself out of his crater.

"Spartan B-312, noble six correct." the Irish man said walking over to six.

"That's me, and you are?" six asked the man who wore a brown tattered cloak.

"I'll tell you if you prove you are a Spartan!" the Irish man said ripping his cloak off revealing a crimson mark five Mjolnir Spartan armour with a black visor. His weapons were unlike anything six had ever seen, a side arm that glowed orange, a shotgun looking weapon that had patterns and glowed orange and the weapon in his hand looked like a SMG only silver and had a glowing core. WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS! (JK I know they are a bolt shot, a scattergun and a suppressor see I know my halo 4&5)

The Spartans stood there for about five minutes until six made the first move and threw a frag grenade at his assailant only to have him jump to the side and shoot his pistol like weapon at six and when they collided with six he felt as if he was fading away, slowly. But Six shook this feeling and continued fighting now switching to his assault rifle and firing attempting to hit a weak point but the armour is as tough as its cracked up to be. Suddenly the Irish Spartan drew his shotgun and shooting hoping to kill six, but six armour locked and the pellets flew everywhere and one was heading for our favourite purple haired goddess! But thankfully she blocked it with her katana before it disappeared in orange flames.

"Strange." was all Neptune could say as two women floated down beside Neptune.

"Greetings Neptune its been far to long." a green haired woman said this woman was known as lady green heart.

"Hey vert! Just watching my guardian kick blanc's guardians but." Neptune said as the second woman landed beside Neptune and vert.

"Kian can kick your stupid guardians ass!" the sky blue haired woman who is known as lady white heart replied to Neptune's insult as noire fell out in front of the goddesses as the Spartans switched weaponry once again but six had switched to his shotgun and kian had switched to his suppresser and both were pinning each other down and then surpassing the other.

"Well if it isn't noire! see what walking did to ya!" Neptune said as the raven black haired girl stood up and turned her head.

"I-I have you know I regained some followers and taken back the bassilicom! So where's six? N-not that I care or anything I just wanted to know" And she wonders why she has no friends any way back to the Spartans!

Six and kian were perfectly matched as if they were both Spartan three but six would have recognised his voice if he was a Spartan three! But they both realised they were perfectly match ranged wise so they took it to the next level and went hand to hand at first it seemed like kian was the superior until six gave a punch to his gut and the tide of the battle and six hit kian's head several times and then hit him in the back of the neck but was quickly handled before any damage was done and now kian's hands glowed orange.

"Fall of requiem!" Kian shouted as he charged at six before grabbing his left arm and twisting until a loud snapping sound filled the air but no scream of pain was heard instead six was grapping kian's neck and lifting him up and slamming him into the ground again and again and again! before Six left kian on the ground and switched armour lock for drop shield and soon after six's arm looked to be in the right position and the drop shield disappeared as six walked over to the goddesses who stared in shock while a cloaked figure stepped up behind the women and six immediately rushed for the figure while drawing his pistol and pointing it point blank at the figures head.

"Friendly, friendly! hold your fire!" a Russian voice said as six pulled back the cloak Revealing red recon armour with a gold hammer and sickle emblem.

"sorry. I assumed you were hostile." Six said lowering his weapon and holstering his weapon while the Russian removed his cloak fully and revealing a covenant carbine, plasma repeater and plasma pistol.

"Covie weapons?" Six asked the recon Spartan.

"Yes I admire your eye for weapons the names victor by the way what's yours?" Victor asked putting his hand out.

"Noble six I don't remember my real name." six said taking victors hand.

"Hmm how sad I'm sorry for your loss-" victor was cut off by six falling on him and kian standing behind where six stood.

 **That's all for this chapter and not one but two fights where six kicked some ass! and id like to thank you guys actually since I'm Irish id like to thank ye lads for the support I'm getting for this story to be honest I never imagined anyone even finding this story never mind reading it so thank you all for your reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter! P.s I edited this chapter because I didn't do my research because six is Spartan three not two so now all Spartans are generation three buh bye**


	4. alies

"Hey author!" **What nep?** "I've been wondering why do me and noire have to share six?" **I will explain it in later chapters so STOP ASKING!** "EEEP! I-I gotta run see ya!" **GET BACK HERE**

 _#static#_

Six was in a strange room while a certain someone was trying to take his helmet off.

"Hey histy a little help here pretty please?" Neptune asked the fairy who just happened to be floating in the room.

"NEPTUNE! What do you think you are doing!?" (I cant do the things she dose at the end of every sentence, sorry) histoire yelled making the cpu fall backwards and six jolted awake.

"..." six said nothing as he surveyed his surroundings and took note of the fact he was on a couch, Neptune was on the floor, the room he was in looked like a child's room with pudding cups scattered around the room and a notification just appeared in front of his very eyes.

 _ **You have new items in your inventory will you check them?**_

 _ **~yes~ ~no~**_

six stood there baffled and had his head tilted and it must have been noticeable for histoire shared the expression.

"Is there problem six?" Histoire asked as six thought yes then a screen appeared in front of him making histoire jump back and his "Inventory" was full of weapons! A Spartan laser, a sniper rifle, a two smgs, a rocket launcher, a grenade launcher, a DMR and 10,000,000 GRENADES! and a cryo pod. Six stood in shock and awe

"Six? Helloooo? Game industry to noble six can you hear me?" Neptune asked as six closed his inventory.

"Histoire did you happen to fill my inventory with weapons?" Six asked the fairy who nodded her head happily

"Yes, weapons from your dimension. Oh might I ask what happened to you?" histoire asked as six rubbed the back of his neck.

"I found arfoire's location and we fought, after the battle another Spartan ambushed me with strange weaponry I have never seen before. Then I subdued him and a cloaked Spartan snuck up behind Neptune, noire and other women who turned out to be a friendly then I got knocked out then woke up here." Six said while Neptune wondered to the kitchen and histoire listened closely to six's report.

"Could you describe arfoire and the Spartan who attacked you?" histoire asked shivering a little

"Uhh crimson armour with a black visor and orange weaponry that makes you feel like your being taken to another location." six reported and the oracle noticeably relaxed.

"Oh that's just kian one of the first Spartans I brought to this dimension." histoire said while Neptune came out of the kitchen with a pudding cup before walking to the TV and turned on a console then played a game six couldn't understand.

"Should I ask?" six said as histoire shook her head with a shamed expression."no and your room is the third one on the right." she said floating over to Neptune while six walked out to what seemed to be a balcony and walked to the railing before taking his helmet off, placing it on the nearby table and looked up to the stars.

"If you four can hear me, please help me make sure what happened on reach wont happen here and make sure that he... He doesn't come close enough to her to hurt her." six said when four white Spartans appeared behind him.

"Cheer up six. cant get any worse can it?" the first Spartan said and six knew by the ascent it was gorge, the first member of noble team to die.

"Come on six don't fail your mission like we did" Female, Russian, no doubt about it. Its Kat the girl, brains and bitch of noble team and the second to die.

"Lieutenant don't give up so easy. Remember this is not reach." Carter. The leader the one who kept Noble teams hopes up when they all doubted themselves he made them believe there was hope even when he thought there was no hope third to die which meant...

"I didn't die for you just for you to give up now did I?" Emile.. the muscle, the tough one, the one who fought to the end and the fourth of noble to die.

Six felt tears well up in his eyes at the words of his old comrades so to spare himself he buried it with other memories and put his helmet on. As Six turned to leave, the Spartan from earlier was standing there, Unarmed but that doesn't mean he cant attack.

"Spartan B-312 noble six correct?" he asked in monotone.

"Yeah and you are?" six asked still unsure of the Spartans true intensions.

"Spartan S-118 kian gran, pleased to make your acquaintance." kian said extending his arm to shake hands.

"118? Spartan two I assume?" six asked kian shaking his hand.

"yes I was but then I died. histoire gave me a second chance to protect blanc. The goddess of lowee." kian said while victor came out with a bottle of vodka in hand.

"Come comrades! We have another Spartan, Tonight We drink! Hic" whoa when did victor (who is based off victor resnove btw) become Nicolai!

"No thanks Vic I got some stuff to do tomorrow and blanc will kill me if I come home drunk again." kian said waving his hand.

"Pussy. Hey six how 'bout you?" victor said before falling to the ground.

"Great, HEY VERT!" Kian yelled before a blonde bombshell- **VERT! You changed the script didn't you!** "Why I have no clue what you are referring to author." **Sure you don't...** anyway a blonde woman who had big tits stepped on to the balcony (I did say in the description there would be some language but I never said from who now did I?).

"You called kian?" vert asked as kian pointed to the unconscious body of his fallen friend.

"Oh not again!" Vert said dragging the Spartan back to the building leaving the Spartans in the moon light.

"Listen about earlier... sorry." kian said before six patted his shoulder

"I never clarified weather or not I was hostile. so no need to apologise." six said

"look we don't have to be best friends of anything but we could be allies. how dose that grab ya?" kian said before six laughed

"It doesn't grab me anywhere but yeah we could be allies." six said before the other Spartan left him to his thoughts on the balcony.

"Now what will she think of the last Spartan who fell for reach."

 **thanks for reading and see ya next time! but before you go please tell me should noire be more tsune or dere? Any way see you next time. N-N-Not like I want you to read my crap anyway. JK**


	5. decisions, decisions

**"** HISTOIRE!" a certain two goddesses yelled while our main Spartan had his head hanging low and the oracle came in with a look of confusion.

"umm six care to explain this situation to me?" histoire asked but the Spartan shook his head while still keeping his head low oh shit, this must be bad!

"Ok Neptune, noire please explain the situation peacefully?" histoire asked the girls who were glaring daggers into each others skulls.

"Neptune said that she gets six for six days of the week leaving me one day not that I want him to stay in lastation but still!" the black haired girl said while Neptune gave her a menacing look and six started to mess with his pistol

"Ohhh~ noire wants six dose she? well he's mine!" six then held the pistol to his head making histoire gasp in shock.

"Six please refrain from shooting yourself in the head! That would be fatal!" six sighed as he put the pistol on his hip.

"Then please show me something I can shoot before I shoot these two!" six snapped catching the girls attention.

"We did nothing why would you shoot us!?" noire asked outraged by the sudden threat on her life

"Oh believe me I've shot cunt's for less." six said earning a shudder from the goddesses and the oracle

"I-I-I believe that. Neptune please take six to the guild or the nearest dungeon" histoire said worried by the unchanging tone of six's voice but the goddess had a... different reaction than everyone expected

"Okey dokey follow me sixy!" She said earning a grin from six but he was once again reminded by the solid visor hiding his face

"Ok I believe Neptune has lost it!" noire said while looked relived.

"Could you take me to the dungeon please sounds... interesting." six said with the same grin only creepily wider.

"Sure follow me buddy!" the grin disappeared and six tilted his head before muttering "Buddy?" but continued walking.

 ** _~10 minutes later~_**

Six and Neptune arrived at virtua forest and six saw beats of all shapes and sizes reminding him of the covies and reach...

"So here we are happy huntin'!" Neptune said walking away. Six took no notice and already drew his pistol this left Neptune to put her scheme into action in other words... she jumped behind a bush and watched six tear through monsters and sometimes he literally tore through a monster until..

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and with that an ancient dragon awoke and six changed his load out to the Spartan laser, the rocket launcher and the sniper.

"Your one ugly mother fucker aren't ya." six said to himself before shooting the dragon with the sniper to piss it off and succeeded because the dragons mouth erupted in flames, great. Six switched to his rocket launcher and shot the dragons legs to cripple it this took around ten reloads or twenty rockets but it fell to the ground. Neptune watched in shock as the Spartan switched to the Spartan laser and walked up to the head of the beast. "good night, soldier." the Spartan laser finished charging and the dragons head was blown off and it exploded into shards while six looked at his motion sensor and sighed when he saw a yellow dot on the sensor.

"How long have you been hiding there Neptune?" Six asked earning a gasp from the goddess.

"Drat. How did ya know I was here?" Neptune asked as six tapped his helmet.

"Motion sensor." six simply said as Neptune walked up to him with a grin on her face.

"So you can see where I am and what I'm doing sounds perverted~" nep said earning a face palm from six who was thanking his visor for not being transparent.

"No I can only see your location nothing else." six said with an annoyed tone

"Oh ok so I wont have to worry about much then. Just one more question." Neptune said stepping in front of six.

"Sure ask away." Six your gonna learn not to let nep do her own thing.

"Ignoring the authors mean comments, How much dose that armor weigh?" ok different than what I was expecting.

"1000 pounds, why?" six please stop.

"Oh so its the same as the others but how can you lift all that weight you are only human? you are human right." Neptune asked and six shook his head

"I am human... to an extent but i would ask kian or victor i don't want to talk about it." six said when something jumped on his back.

"Im not getting off until you tell me more about yourself! histy wouldn't go into much detail." Neptune said putting her arms around six's neck.

"Sigh, Keep calm six. You've been through worse, right?" six thought to himself before walking to planetpatune earning a few angry glares from some people but when six pulled his pistol they pretended not to see anything and when they got back to the bassilicom six pried Neptune arms off his neck and she fell to the ground this is when six took notice of a sleeping Tsundere on the couch.

"Ouch! Not cool man." six grinned a little bit showing his sadistic side a wee bit.

"Histoire I've come up with a solution regarding the situation of where I stay." six said making the oracle sigh in relief

"Oh thank the goddess, anyway what's your plan six?" Histoire said as noire awoke from her nap.

" *Yawn* Oh there you two idiots are! I mean six had a reason to be out late but why did you stay out Neptune? N-not that I care or anything!" man to tsune, to tsune

"Oh after six vented his anger me and him went on a date and he showed me what he's hiding under that armour and might I say it was quite impressive~" Neptune not only made six blush like crazy but histoire and noire lit up as well.

"Neptune if you keep giving people the wrong idea I will shoot you with a rocket launcher!" six threatened making Neptune jump behind histoire and used her as a shield.

"T-to shoot me ya gotta go through histy!" that cowardly bitch! (No offense nep fans)well if a Spartan threatened me with a rpg I would use the nearest person as a shield to but that's beside the point

"Whelp since histoire gave me a second chance I cant kill her so in regards to my proposal." six said attempting to get the situation back on track.

"Y-yes quite please continue I shall scold Neptune later for her actions!" histoire said to Neptune who pouted.

"I propose I spend one week in each nation before I get transferred to the other and so on so forth." Earning a gasps from everyone.

"And why didn't we think of that?!" Noire exclaimed face palming while Neptune looked confused

"So where ya staying first?" six put his hand on his chin before shrugging and nep looked like she had a plan (That's a surprise).

"How bout we flip a coin? Heads planetpatune and tails for lastation?" Neptune said making everyone gasp in shock of the fact that Neptune came up with an idea that didn't favour her.

"I heard that author!" **Oh but what do you mean nep?**

"Quick before those two start a war! Six please flip this coin?" Histoire said to six handing him the coin that appeared out of seemingly no where

"Got it." six said flipping the coin and the result is pretty predictable I mean who's the main character?

"Heads...why me?" Its neptunia six... its neptunia

 **Thanks for reading and looks like six will spend his first week in planetpatune I feel sorry for him already but oh well his misery is our entertainment right? so see ya next time lads and stay awesome!**


	6. Wall one, planetpatune

After a reluctant noire left Neptune pushed six onto a couch which almost broke under his weight but Neptune took no notice of this and looked quizzically at the Spartan.

"So six tell me a bit about yourself." Neptune said with a serious expression (boy this is gonna be fun to write)

"What do you want to know?" six asked tensing up a bit.

"Why are you so serious all the time? Its like you've been deprived of fun your whole life?" nep don't push him.

"why would you like to know that?" six said in an unchanging tone

"Well you always act so serious as if you only care about this mission of yours." NEP STOP PLEASE!

"So your saying I'm an emotionless robot who only cares about completing his dam mission?!" six said standing up.

"Now, now no need to get mad buddy." YOUR FUCKED!

"Look I've spent a lot of my life getting my humanity questioned and I personally am sick of it!"

"And when did you start feeling this way?" OK? when the hell did she become a psychiatrist?

"I- cant believe I almost fell for the oldest trick in the book, sorry for snapping. I'm tired I need to rest." six said bowing apologetically.

"Darn it! I was getting close to breaking his walls!" nep said before standing up and following six to his room to Neptune's surprise the door was wide open and the white light of a pc monitor illuminating the room and to neps shock six had his helmet off.

'What's he up to?' Neptune thought to herself as six took a chip out of his helmet. "Please tell me the crash didn't damage you." six said to himself making Neptune tilt her head and more curious about her protector but the gap between six's arm and body she could see him in his armour and a blue hand on his waist.

"I still cant believe you died back on reach just because I wasn't fast enough... well cant grieve now I'm on a new mission, new objective." six said when Neptune pressed her back against the wall outside his door so he wouldn't see her. "Who dose that hand belong to?" Neptune said to herself walking back to the living room. Soon after she fell asleep on the couch and six walked out of his room with his helmet on. He immediately noticed her sleeping. "Guess she waited me to come back...heh." six shook his head with a smile before picking the goddess up and bringing her to her room. (He could guess from the "Neptune rocks" sign on the door) Six put her in one of the beds and snuck out with little to no sound. Unknown to six histoire witnessed this whole incident and was smiling happily to her self

"I do know how to pick 'em" Histoire said happily to herself as she too dozed off

 ** _Meanwhile in a UNSC lab_**

"ACHOO! hmm I was unaware AI's could sneeze?" Cortana questioned herself as haulsy took no notice of her greatest creation to date (apart from john 117)

 ** _Meanwhile in Hyperdimension_**

Six was debating weather to sleep in the bed provided or his personal cryo-pod he thought of the pros and cons before remembering he needs someone to activate his suit so he took the bed which didn't crumble under his weight and he was surprisingly comfortable despite his armour.

 **the next day**

six was awoken by girl with long lilac girl and she had stars in her eyes which creeped the fuck outta six.

"Hey nep jr! Whatcha doin' in here! He's sleeping!" nep said as six rose his head

"not anymore." six made the new girl jump back.

"Sis what kinda robot is he?" oh crap

"I am not a robot." six stood up and stood there staring at the new girl for a moment noting the fact she look like an older version of Neptune with a sailors uniform and only one D pad.

"I just wear very hi tech armour that makes me look robotic but I am very much human miss?" six stated tilting his head

"Oh goodness sorry. my name is nepgear Neptune's younger sister." she answered as Neptune walked up to six.

"Yes Neptune?" six asked

"Try anything funny with her and I'll beat you to a pulp." this earned a little laugh from six.

"Just like every older sibling, watching out for their little sister." six said patting nep's head

"Wait do you mean somthin' by that mister?" ding, ding, ding! we have a winner.

"Lets just say I know how it feels to protect someone you care about and leave it at that." six said walking to the door

"And where do you think your going?" Neptune asked as six opened the door.

"Dungeon you and your sister are welcome to come along if you wish." six said waiting for Neptune's answer.

"Hmm sure but gimme a minute would ya?" she said running to her room as six tampered with jetpack some more until...

"AHHH!" Neptune screamed and six ran towards the door and kicked it down revealing a robot with a knife to Neptune's throat and on instinct six had his pistol pointed at it's head. "Drop the weapon if you know what's good for you." six said with a lifeless voice.

"I have my orders." A robotic voice responded as the robot raised it knife six shot it point blank. "Orders get people killed." six said as the robot exploded into shards.

"You ok Neptune?" six asked helping the girl to her feet.

"Y-yeah but could ya call me nep please" she said looking up at the Spartan.

"Right, nep." six said stepping out the door putting it back up leaving Neptune to herself.

"He saved my life." she thought as someone knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Neptune asked

"If you still want to know about me we can talk after the dungeon." six said leaving Neptune smirking

 **The first wall was letting people in these walls chapters will be short and wont come up all the time so until next time nep on! P.s sorry if I offended nep fans by making six snap at her.**


	7. Game time!

**I don't own HDN or halo if I did they would be catastrophes I only own kian and victor and any further oc's I may add.**

After a quick session of questions from Neptune six walks to his room and like last time nep followed.

"Ok what the hell is smoke?" six said before two mouse clicks were heard. "Hmm? Hey nep could you come here for a minute?" six said as Neptune popped her head in the door way.

"What up sixy?" six face palmed as he heard his nickname. "What's with the face palm?"

"Do you realise what that sounds like?" six said and Neptune: tease mode engage!

"Oh~ so six has a dirty mind?" nep flashed her trademark grin.

"Look I called you in here for a reason ya know?" six said before realising he said 'ya' strange.

"Oh in that case what's up?" nep asked

"What's smoke?" Neptune looked shocked

"How the nep could you not know what smoke is!?" Neptune practically screamed.

"Calm down please. remember I came from another dimension." this caused Neptune to calm down somewhat.

"Ok so wanna know how to use it?" six nodded and nep leaned over his shoulder making his heart beat quicken.

"So ya gotta go to the store and pick a game ya wanna download. Ya following so far?" six nodded and nep continued her explanation. "Now ya gotta pick a game I'd recommend four goddesses online but its your choice."

one game caught six's eye immediately, BOOM (Guess which game I really mean!) "How do I download it?" six looked at Neptune who was now standing behind him.

"Uhh have you ever used a computer before, ya click on it of course!" Nep says giving six the gibs slap! (From NCIS)

"I have used computers before! just not this way." six said clicking on BOOM then he almost shot out of the chair when he saw the price. "5900 CREDITS!" Six exclaimed before looking at the menu and seeing he had 6000 credits. "Sigh I was hoping to change my armour but anyway*click*" six shook his head and Neptune was holding in laughter. "Before you let it out can you tell me what your gonna laugh at?"

"The fact I could have gotten that for free for ya! pffft...HAHAHAHAH!" she was rolling on the floor at this point

"You could have told me that!" six was slightly angry but the game downloaded surprisingly fast. "One more thing." six asked Neptune who finally stopped laughing but was still giggling. "yeah what's wrong? Was the file corrupt or something." six shook his head. "Do you have any USB cables around?" six asked and Neptune tilted her head.

"Of course we do why?" The goddess asked the smirking Spartan

"well is says here this game is vr supported meaning I can hook up to the computer and bobs your uncle." Six said and Neptune had her hand on her chin.

"Uh who's bob?" six face palmed and shook his head. "Its a figure of speech Neptune."

"Oh ok I'll get the cable and hook ya up!" Neptune left the room and six looked at screen shots of the game and for a slight sadist this game would be fun then Neptune walked in with two cables, one USB the other was the one you use to connect a laptop to a TV.

"Do I even want to know hat the second one's for?" six said and Neptune tossed him the USB cable and ran away with the laptop. "Why god just why." six said walking out to the living room where Neptune had the laptop hooked up to the tele.

"Oh hope ya don't mind, I wanna see if your any good at games." Neptune said as six plugged the cable into his chest and the laptop before lying down.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Neptune questioned and six seemed to lock up as the games opening credits rolled. When they ended a guy was on the table and quickly got up with what seems like a pistol, then the enemies appeared and as the main character looked at them they seemed to back up a step or two. But then the players character charged at them knocking them to the ground before crushing their skulls together. "Like what you see so far nep?" six said from the game!

"Yeah that was so cool!" Neptune said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Then I'll get back to work." six said as a door opened and a suit encased in rock stood alone in the next room. "this is gonna be a big help!" six tilted his head at the word gonna it would seem Neptune has influenced our young Spartan sooner than expected.

 ** _~ a few hours later~_**

"Hmm a LFG 9001? Well I better end it there." six said entering the menu and exiting the game only to find all dour goddesses and the two Spartans looking at him.  
"my you are quite skilled in combat maybe me and Neptune could trade for a while?" vert said

"No." every one in the room said in sync and vert pouted

 **And that my friends is the end of that chapter and guess in the reviews an which game I made six play so until we nep again this is koreilly, goodbye!**


	8. a new foe

**Welcome to chapter 8 and I am here with the one and only plutia and I would like your honest opinion, should I add more oc's or leave it as Vic and Kian?** **If its yes your all in for one hell of a surprise and if no I'll keep it interesting none the less so on to the story**

"So what brings you here?" six sat up and was stiff as a plank and victor was glaring holes into Vert's skull for the comment she made in the last chapter and it was clear kian was suppressing laughter as he patted six's back.

"We should play multiplayer some time pffft." kian said but it would seem his laughter was noticed.

"What's so funny Irish man?" victor asked pissed as hell.

"Oh nothing Russian." kian said and victor returned to glaring holes into the goddesses head

"Ok, six if you've never lifted a controller in your life, how are ya so good at games?" Neptune asked

"Well in Spartan training, we are made run various simulations to prepare ourselves for combat. I was at the top tied with two others, and I think I now knew who." six said looking at kian ant victor who stopped staring at vert.

"So you were the Spartan who competed with our scores? I'm surprised." victor said.

"He bet me in combat I'm not surprised our paths cross once more scorpion." kian said and victor stopped glaring holes in Vert's head and as now glaring them into kian's head.

"Comrade, has old age drove you senile?" *pop* kian was now looking at victor and had a dark aura surrounding him.

"OLD! WERE THE SAME AGE DUMBASS!" kian yelled and victor backed up to the balcony

"Calm down you don't want to snap here!" kian took out a strange grenade and grabbed victor.

"Your right, that's why were going to virtua forest!" kian said activating the grenade and they faded away in an orange sphere leaving everyone in shock well most of them, blanc had a smirk wow.

"He asked for it." Blanc said and vert gasped in shock and six set off in search of his "trusty" jetpack.

"How could you say such wicked things about my cherished guardian?! Your brute is the one to blame." vert said while Neptune and noire followed six

"That brute saved your life from arfoire, remember?" blanc said matter o' factly

"Ok where is she?" six said looking around his room.

"Ohhh so six keeps girls in his room? very interesting." The sudden comment from the goddess made six jump

"God damit Neptune I just call my equipment "she"! *sigh* I really gotta check the motion sensor more often."

 **virtua forest 10:00 pm**

"sorry for that Vic, but I had to put on a show to impress the ladies." kian said as he drew an orange sword and victor drew a energy sword.

"Well we're here now and they are coming lets make it quick." Victor said raising the sword.

"Agreed." a new deep voice said as both Spartans fell to the ground.

"You always use the same old shit now lets see how you like...THIS!"

 **outside virtua forest**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." six said as he crashed to the ground.

"I really got to work on my landing." six said pulling his waist out of the ground.

"Ahh you finally arrive~" a female voice cooed and six immediately readied himself for combat

"Aww we haven't even met and you want to fight. What was I expecting, you are a Spartan." six checked the motion sensor only to find it full of red dots. Then he was surrounded by women and not in the good way, They all had swords half their size but all emitted a powerful aura but six had been looking in his inventory earlier and noticed two futuristic longswords with two heads so he now looked like an ancient Spartan who traversed into the future.

"Spartan B-312 noble six, my you are quite interesting. Lets see..." the first voice said as the women approached and six slashed at three women only to find that they were holograms "Ahh here's a good start point, Your first fire team were brutally pummelled by brutes, and you picked up one rocket launcher while your teams corpses provided a decent distraction, killed everything in sight until a pelican pick up arrived three hours later." six had cut through three rings at this point and was getting sick of this psychiatric bull shit so he decided to emit an EMP from his suit deactivating all holograms leaving one red dot.

"I hate to break it to ya but.." six shook a tree and a young looking girl with short messy blue hair rubbed her back as six pointed his pistol at the girls head.

"Wait if you kill me all these files will be sent directly to arfoire even the files about her" Six flinched.

"What would it matter, she's dead." six said grimly as the girl laughed.

"Senpai you idiot~ Spartans never die especially her, later" she was about to dash as six grabbed her arm.

"Three things, Why senpai, What's your name and how did you obtain this information?" She escaped six's grasp and ran a few feet away.

"I call you senpai because your an inspiration and the names Mira and I would never give this info away! This is my info only, later!" Mira dashed off before six could catch her.

"Where is she?" six asked looking to the stars for answers from his friends sadly nothing came.

 **kian and victor**

Kian curb stomped the last of the dogoo into the ground and turned to victors fight only to find the mystery man looming over his friends body, sword raised. Kian officially snapped

 **BGM: Da games its time to die**

kian charged at the man with a sword and axe only to have him backflip away from the slashes.

"Hold still and die!" kian shouted as the man side stepped away from all his attacks.

"Kian, the reason you or the Russian cant beat me is your too quick to anger and I use it to my advantage and hand your asses to you on gold platters. And until you beat me, you will never see them again!" the man drew an energy sword and a promethean sword and charged at kian.

"You cant beat me even if I cant become the monster I once was I will defeat you and revive them!" Kian's aura became orange. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Kian charged with blinding rage and landed a blow or two but the man simply deflected most of the blows and landed a normally fatal stab to kian chest but kian powered through the pain and drew the scatter shot after dropping the sword and axe.

"Control your rage!" the man stuck his sword into kian again but kian still stood to the mans shock.

"How?!" kian laughed at the mans confusion.

"How? I'll fucking tell you how. Spartans posses the armour ability to power through normally fatal wounds and holograms are very useful!" the kian standing in front of the man disappears and the real kian appeared behind the man but before he could do anything the man opened a portal and disappeared. "ZACK! GET YOUR COWARDLY ASS BACK HERE!" kian yelled at nothing before falling to the ground but not before six caught him and used his drop shield ability.

 **BGM: END**

"Don't die on me yet Spartan." six said as kian rose.

"How the hell did you find us. I was sure I disabled you hud." six was about to question him but kian fell again but he was unconscious.

"Sigh maybe I should call those four for some help" six said as victor rose and walked over to him.

"you carry him. I kill every thing in our way, da?" victor said as he hefted kian onto six's back

"Right."

 **So I'm gonna end it here and this might sound weird but I have planed the end of this story already! and thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot and help me out with my mistakes. so I hope to here you opinions about the oc's and stay awesome.**


	9. Authors note

**This is just an authors note and a little bit of me kissing ass. so to start off with I would really appreciate your honest opinions even if you think this is the biggest load of bull you've ever read and I'd like to thank those of you who have commented, it means so much to me that people like the shit I spew out. so I would like to thank the following users,**

 **JJL2KK the first guy/girl to comment and gave me some obvious advice I should've done but I was so lazy I just didn't put in paragraphs until fight**

 **iwhackrabits this user currently follows both my stories and just makes me feel good people like the work I do even if I don't update all the time**

 **Krakenfalcon this user helped me decide six's character a bit the quite type, don't speak unless spoken to**

 **specialmonitor22 this review made me laugh and pointed out that the Spartans aren't like Spartans should be cold heartless, badass and to serious so I made these three more wacky.**

 **webb360 pointed out a flaw I should've researched a little bit more...six is Spartan 3 and I put him as Spartan 2 well ain't I stupid**

 **last but not least. lieutenant tylerB-312 the fact people wanted a halo and nep crossover made me feel relived I'm not the only one who thought hey what if I put Spartans and neptunia into a blender! and I got noble heart.**

 **Ok kiss ass session has officially ended and now if you guys want more oc's then please tell me so I can throw a bit more craziness into the blender and plutia may make an appearance in later chapters or I could make another story entirely in ultra dimension so lemme know which you want, sequel or I make six's life a living hell! its completely up to you guys your the readers I just put various characters through torcher this is koreilly and I bid ya'll a good day/night/evening/afternoon or whatever you may have so see ya next time!**


	10. Lastation day one

**From now on I've decided I'm gonna start following the anime story line and I'll try and get a bit more of kian and victor so yeah six is about to go to lastation because the week went uneventfully so happy reading!**

"Oh come on it hasn't been a week already! Its only been two chapters!" (fourth wall breaks down from constant abuse)

"NEPTUNE!" an angry tome yelled and Neptune hid behind six who was shaking his head.

"What did you do now?" six asked the cowering goddess

"hehe I may have been slacking off for a long time before you came." Neptune said honestly

"She's over here histoire." six called out and histoire popped out of nowhere like an R.K.O

"Not cool dude! Hey histy I was uhh...gonna go with six to lastation!" Histoire had an unamused look on her face while nepgear stood behind histoire pressing her fingers together

"Really? Please tell me six is this true?" six just stood there before nodding

"Yes she's coming with me to learn from noire how to be a respectable goddess." six said in his usual voice.

"Hmm? If you say so then, nepgear please accompany them maybe noire an teach you how to keep Neptune in line." histoire said and nepgear walked to her sisters side and nodded

"I'll do my best." six started walking before Neptune changed to the mature version of herself and carried nepgear when six remembered his "Trusty" jetpack and started flying behind the two girls.

 **~Two hours later~**

"Hiya noire! How you doing?" Neptune had reverted to her normal form while six's jetpack cut out and he was currently hanging from the balcony and no one noticed him.

"I thought six was meant to be here not you two?" noire said tilting her head.

"About that!" six yelled and everyone looked down at the Spartan.

"How's it hanging'?" Neptune joked when the jetpack sparked to life and six flew up.

"So noire,7 histoire told me to inform you of why Neptune is here." six said as he landed.

"Okay spill it." noire said with her hands on her hips.

"She wanted you to teach Neptune how to be a CPU and teach nepgear how to keep her in line. And do you have any monster infestations I could handle for you?" six explained and Neptune flopped on a lawn chair and both noire and six sighed.

"There has been complaints of dogoos but I think these two should handle it." six agreed and the group arrived at the location and noire had just transformed.

"Lets see how this goes." six said as a cluster of red dots appeared and six knew in an instant it was active camo.

"So is it kian or victor?" six said and the dots disappeared as a single red dot stood.

"Noire, get out of here." six opened his inventory to change his load out.

"Why should I do that?" noire noticed the serious tone in six's voice and was slightly worried

"I don't have time to tell you, just run." noire did as suggested and helped the nep's who were surrounded by dog perverts.

"So your B-312? Pathetic!" Six turned to see a man in MK. four black Mjolnir armour and had human weapons.

"Wait...B-138! I STILL REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" six had drawn his long swords and charged at 138 only to have each blow blocked by an assault rifle.

"Don't let anger control you 312. I don't fight fools!" six had been flipped backwards but had listened to 138.

"You have a point. Anger creates new problems while rage causes destruction." six got into a battle stance and readied himself for a fight.

 **~BGM: we are- Hollywood undead~**

six stood ready for an attack as 138 raised a long sword and charged at our Spartan.

"So are you gonna kill me this time? Or will you let me live so history shall repeat it's self." 138 yelled over the clashing of blades.

"Well you kill my closest friend, my team and now you threaten to jeopardize my objective, if you survive you'll have the same amount of luck as john 117." six yelled back and was struggling to keep up with the corrupted Spartan.

"You haven't changed a bit. **BACKSTABBER!** " 138 yelled as he glowed black and charged at six and disappeared before his very eyes only to have a red dot form on the motion sensor and six immediately turned to face the Spartan

"Nice try, **FOR ALL THE SOULS YOU HAVE TAKEN! _NOBLE FINAL STAND!_** " six yelled as he activated his skill and since I hope you all read the fight chapter so you know what I do here only this time at this time he picked up a pair of SMG's and pointed them at the Spartans throat.

"WHERE IS SHE YOU SICK BASTARD!" six yelled as 138 laughed his ass off.

"Y-y-you think I have her!? Typical Spartan 3 dumb as fuck!" six was about to open fire when 138 was pulled away by S-118.

"You don't even deserve a body for others to remember." kian said in a cold but enraged voice as he threw 138 at a tree while he drew his incinerator cannon and as 138 hit the tree, the promethean missile collided with the Spartans chest and an agonisingly painful scream filled the air a the body faded.

 **~BGM: END!~**

"You alive Spartan?" kian asked the shocked six who just nodded his head.

"Good, Neptune pissed noire off and she ran to a cave. I got a gut feeling something bad is going down, Move!" Kian threw down capsule and a warthog erupted from the tiny pill and six jumped into the drivers seat and shot off leaving kian in the dust.

"Now to collect the data." kian walked over to the orange ball of light.

 **~Cave~**

As noire hit the wall her transformation cut out and she was helpless.

"This is how it really ends?" Noire asked herself as the dragon approached when the revving of certain car along with some happy music.

"What the hell is that sound?" noire asked when a car flew into the dragons mouth and exploded as six landed beside noire.

"Are you hurt?" six asked kneeling beside noire and she looked herself over.

"Uh a few cuts, nothing serious." six switched to drop shield and activated it

"This will heal you, just stay still." six said standing up and walking behind a rock only to find Neptune watching from behind the rock.

"Oh hey six!" six shook his head and looked at the wrecked car.

"I'll be walking from here you to fly to lastation." six said walking off leaving to the exit.

 **okay lads I'm gonna leave it here so hope you enjoyed and let me know if you want any oc's so until next time goodbye and good luck**


	11. To Lowee!

**OK I've decided that in the next few chapters I'm gonna make the group stay in lowee and the new oc's are eating away at me so their gonna come in probably after the next arfoire fight. so happy reading.**

Neptune and noire had been discussing something for quite some time leaving six to his thoughts which were about 138 and her. "Sigh if only kian hadn't killed him." Six said as the doors swung open and Neptune stood with a wide grin.

"Come on six were going to lowee!" nep said as noire stepped out from behind her.

"I'll walk." Six said and walked out the door leaving both goddesses confused and they decided to follow but when they got to the front door six was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey where did he go?" Neptune asked and noire shook her head and transformed.

"We said we were going to lowee right?" black heart said and Neptune was still confused.

"It means he's probably going to lowee! Jeez do I have to explain everything to you!" this caught nep's attention.

"Wait dose he even know how to get to lowee?" this caught noire's attention and she looked slightly worried

"Ohhh~ is noire worried about sixy?" Neptune said and got a flick to the forehead.

"I'm not worried about him he can hold his own!" blackheart said as Neptune became purpleheart.

"Ok lets see if we find him from the air." purpleheart said as blackheart sighed.

"you can be a serious pain sometimes." blackheart said before shooting into the air while purpleheart followed.

 **And we now join the main protagonist.**

As six sliced at the dragons legs and narrowly avoided getting his head bitten off. Six then back flipped and drew his second sword before charging at the dragon then sticking it through it's head.

"Well senpai is doing fine but he hasn't said a word since the bassilicom. I'm a little worried." Mira said to herself as a hoard of dogoos swarmed six and almost landed on his head but a sword through the head can solve most hostile problems.

six stopped and fell to one knee shocking Mira but she knew the secret to being a good stalker, don't blow your cover no mater the situation. Her worries were increased when a person in navy armour stepped out of the trees then walked to six and whispered into his ear. As soon as the person left six shot up.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" Six yelled and hit the tree beside the one Mira was in and despite the thick trunk it fell from a single punch. Just as Mira was about to jump down to comfort six purpleheart and blackheart landed in the clearing Mira took this as her cue to leave.

"SIX!" Blackheart yelled as six punched the tree where Mira once hid but no more.

"What?" six turned to face the goddesses and his hand was pouring blood but he didn't care.

"What do you mean what?! we were worried- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND!" Purpleheart cut Blackheart off.

"Oh. That's what the pain was." six said while trying to switch to drop shield but the pain was excruciating and the adrenalin had worn off. "Shit!" six fell to his knees and drop shield had activated as it fell to the ground.

"Six are you ok?" blackheart asked as six stood and started walking to lowee

"I'll live, You said were going to lowee right?" six asked and the two stood shocked at his resilience

"But your hand." purple started

"Will be fine, come on don't you want to be in lowee by the end of the day or not?" six walked past them and continued in the direction he was heading which was the way to lowee.

"Wait. how do you know the way to lowee!" six stopped and turned.

"Did you honestly think I was going to leave for lowee without downloading a map." both goddesses face palmed

"So we were worried for nothing." blackheart thought and six shot a dogoo behind her.

"If you don't pay attention to everything around you you'll be killed quicker." six said as he faded and two bushes parted.

"His active camouflage must be how he disappeared back at the bassilicom." purpleheart said and blackheart stared where the dogoo stood.

"Hey!" nepgear shouts as she emerged from the trees with uni behind her.

"What are you two doing here?" Blackheart asked.

"We followed you and why are you here?" uni said

"Ok so we followed six..."

 **This is gonna take a while to explain so we join Kian in lowee!**

"GA-THUNK" The sound filled the room as abnes kicked the door open.

"You again." Kian said as he walked up to the little girl and her camera men.

"Oh if it ain't the tin man. Get outta my way I'm here to see the cpu!" abnes demanded and Kian shook his head.

"She's out com back later." Kian said simply.

"Did ya hear that folks? Lady whiteheart is to busy For an interview." At this point in time Kian was getting pissed off.

"Look get the hell out before I throw you out." Kian said as his swords appeared on his back but since abnes is so small compared to our six foot Spartan she couldn't see them.

"Oh really?" Abnes said as Kian chopped the camera in half.

"OUT!" Kian yelled and they scattered like rats.

"Are they gone yet." Rom asked as she stepped out of hiding.

"yep the mean girl is gone." Since meeting these two Kian can change his mood in the blink on an eye, if that's good or bad no one knows.

"Hey Kian! Nice performance ya put on for the camera there." Neptune said as she came into the room followed by noire, vert, uni, nepgear, six and victor.

"Hey guys. Wait that was live?" Everyone nodded and Kian face palmed.

"Shit." victor came over and patted his back.

"Do you want some vodka?" Blanc walked into the room.

"Kian why were you on tv?" Kian took the vodka and it somehow disappeared but he was now slightly drunk.

"Abnes came in and demanded your attention and I put my sword through their camera because I knew she would try to humiliate you and your shares would plummet." Kian said and blanc nodded

"I see, thank you." Blanc said with a hint of a smile.

"Vic lets go." Kian said walking towards the door

"Da." Vic said following as the CPU's started talking amongst themselves leaving six by himself.

"Six! Come." Six did as he was requested.

"Alright me and Vic do this little thing when ever were in the others nation, you see, Me and Vic have a room where we go a round or two, just to calm ourselves." Kian pushed open a door to a room that had punch bags, tread mills and a boxing ring.

"Come comrade a good old fashion fight or two?" Vic gestured six to the ring.

"Sure why not." six said stepping into the ring while victor did the same while Kian assumed the roll of referee

"Alright I want a clean fight! That means no biting, spitting or killing because blood is very hard to clean out! Fight!" Kian said as the Spartans raised their fists

 **BGM: JT machima, FATALITIES!**

Six and Vic circled the ring a few times before victor ran at six, fist drawn back only to have six kick him in the gut then leg. Victor wasn't going to let six beat him easily so he shot up with an uppercut. Upon seeing his friends reaction, Kian took a camera out of seemingly nowhere and hit record. Six recovered from the hit only to receive a fist to the gut and another to the face slightly cracking his visor and extremely pissing six off. Vic could tell his plan had worked and continued to hit six until six hit back with a punch so hard victor skid back a few feet and before he could recover six kicked him in the back of the leg and drew his knife only to have it shot by an orange beam. Six turned to see Kian with a promethean sniper fixed on his head.

"I said no killing, but seams you knocked Victor out and I caught the whole thing on tap-" Kian was cut off by a crackling sound.

"He's here, ZACK!" Upon Kian yelling this name images filled six's head of a Spartan in baby blue armour being held up by the neck by a Spartan in black armour. The Spartan six saw then appeared where fog had formed and victor shot up pissed by the fact that the new Spartan had appeared and six handed his ass to him.

"S-118, F-148 and B-312. I, Zack S-811 shall kill you today, once and for all!" The new Spartan was the opposite of Kian but had promethean weapons so is very deadly.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME! HA _**how amusing!**_ " Kian was pissed, six could practically see the orange aura engulf him

"FOR MY BROTHERS! AND MOST OF ALL _**her!**_ " Victor had an equally threatening blue aura around him.

Six then but the pieces together, who the Spartans were in his vision and a steel aura surrounded him but he said nothing.

"*Yawn* You all bore me, except for you, 312 unlike your friends you say nothing why?" Zack was answered with silence.

"Hmm? oh well you'll die like these two." Zack then charged at Kian who was unable to block the sword but landed a sword through Zack's arm.

"the Irish man was cannon fodder, All talk no bite-" An orange sword appeared in Zack's chest and a thud followed.

"Ah a new body for corruption, but that comes later *click*" so Kian wont get up again a barrage of swords fell from the roof and impaled all of Kian's vital organs.

" _ **NO!**_ " Victor yelled as the final sword fell into Kian's head. " _ **You bastard...you kill my closest comrade...my team...and now you kill my friend...ITS YOUR TURN TO LOSE SOMETHING!"**_ Victor yelled and instead of drawing his energy swords he drew energy battle axe's and charged at Zack landing many blows but all fatal blows were blocked while six stood in silence.

"How unamusing." Zack said kicking Vic back and throwing promethean blades in Vic's direction, he didn't dodge, he was impaled five times in the crotch and once in the head.

"Maybe you can preform better than these fools! the aura around six engulfed him as he looked Zack in the eyes.

 _ **"Fools?...was she a fool Zack?...Were all the Spartans you tainted, you corrupted!...Were they fools?...Well were they?"**_ Six was glowing slightly, Kian's and Victor's corpses glowed orange.

 _ **BGM: END**_

 _ **Location unknown**_

Six opened his eyes to find himself in a room with a stairs.

" **Welcome noble six."** a voice called out as six looked around.

"Where am I?" six asked as the walls shifted and images of his body fighting Zack only for it to be filled with swords.

" **That is not important, What is important however is you choice.** " A MK. VI Mjolnir armour floated to him.

" **will you accept the spirt of Spartan John 117 or will you return as noble six the choice is yours but chose wisely you may not get this chance** **again**." six stood there for a second or two before walking to the armour and taking the helmet. " **It is done."** six's vision become snow white and he awoke standing

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" Zack yelled as six rose and looked over to see a red version of the arbiter and a large robotic man with crimson lines running up its body (imagine warden eternal from halo 5) rose and looked at zack.

 _ **"We did say we were gonna kill you!"**_ Kian's voice crossed with another came from the robotic man

 __"How can this be?!" Six drew an assault rifle and snuck behind zack and threw him to the ground then drew his knife and forcefully drove it into zack's skull then the armour distorted and exploded into shards only to reveal silver MK IV armour.

"So he made me kill another Spartan, very clever." Six's voice was crossed with Master chiefs then six burst into shards and he was in his normal MK V armour.

"Six!" "Kian!" "Victor!" each Spartan was confronted by a pissed off goddesses.

"Spartans vanish!" Kian said and disappeared both the Spartans followed his lead.

"Get back here you cowards!" blanc yelled as the Spartans snuck past them.

 **I FINALY FINISHED! I'm surprised at how long this chapter took and as for those waiting for thief to update your gonna have to wait a while don't blame me, blame writers block so thank you guys so much for reading and ill see all you dudes in the next chapter!**


	12. the OC's arive

"And now, Spartans reappear!" Kian said as he become visible.

"Kian you are gonna get us killed one of these days." victor said as both him and six reappeared.

"Dose anyone know what happened to us back there?" Six asked silencing the Spartans.

"The hell if I know but from what I saw you both disappeared and next thing I know I'm twelve feet tall and I'm fighting with a red arbiter and 117!" Kian said and victor nodded his head

"I had a similar experience only I was fighting with a forerunner and 117." victor said opening his inventory

"I had a vision of that twisted son of a bitch killing someone close to me then I blacked out and woke up in a room where john 117's armour floated to me after a voice started talking to me." six finished and all three Spartans had a hand to their chin until victor offered vodka to everyone.

"Today we defeated Zack! True we didn't kill him but we still kicked his cowardly ass!" victor said raising his bottle.

"I'll drink to that." Kian said raising his bottle

"Oh what the hell." six raised his bottle and all three disappeared.

"Who knew all we had to do is think drink and we drink whole bottles of alcohol." six said as their motion sensors lit up.

"Contact!" Kian said drawing his swords as a Spartan in red armour stepped out from the shadows enraging Kian further. "That sick twisted son of a fuck bag!" he yelled as another Spartan in dark red armour stepped out pissing victor off.

"May the mother land have mercy on that twisted bastards soul." victor drew his energy swords as the Spartan in navy from the previous chapter stepped out pushing six past his limit.

"Zack is now officially number 1 on my kill list." six drew an assault rifle

 **"Master Arfoire would like to fight you all."** the first Spartan said as said bitch oops I meant witch appeared.

"Ohhh time to kill!" Kian said charging at the witch only to receive a back hand which was not very effective due to Kian's sword piercing her leg. "Please rate your pain from one to DEATH!" Kian slowly moved the sword while Arfoire screamed in pain and Kian was having the time of his life until the first Spartan kicked him back.

"Ok I had my fun Vic your turn." Kian said as the Spartan charged at him.

"I am seriously questioning his sanity." victor said as Arfoire charged at him only to receive a fist to the face and a powerful kick that sent her flying. "Oops!" victor said as the second Spartan charged at him leaving six and the navy Spartan.

"I know who you are." six tried to reason with the Spartan only to be answered by silence. "We don't have to fight, you know that right." six said as the Spartan in red armour flew between the two and Kian following soon after.

 **"It has to be this way, I have my orders."** the navy Spartan said raising a black assault rifle.

"Orders get people killed." six said opening fire.

 **Bgm: I am machine**

The Spartan jumped into cover behind a rock and six charged at said rock obliterating it and stunning the navy Spartan allowing six to grab it and throwing it to the nearest tree before charging an attack.

" **Chief charge."** six said charging at the Spartan and throwing it onto the ground making it land on it's hands and knees so six walked up to it and kicked it to the ground before repeatedly slammed its head into the ground until six heard the visor crack six then picked the Spartan up and threw it over his shoulders, now to Kian.

As the Spartan in red threw a punch Kian grabbed Its hand and punched it in the gut three times and as it fell to the ground Kian picked it up, spun around then let go only to have the it use a Spartan charge to pin Kian to the ground and started punching until Kian's visor cracked but instead of knocking him out it just pissed him off.

 **BGM: DA games its time to die**

"Just remember you asked for this not me!" Kian said as he threw the Spartan off him and shot up to kick it to the ground before it could get up. " **Promethean breaker!"** Kian said as he grabbed the Spartans arm and bent it to a near impossible angle before a very loud snap filled the forest accompanied by a distorted scream which soon became a female scream. Now to victor.

"Why don't we settle this over some vodka?" victor asked the Spartan as he pulled out the bottle only to have it shot. "Y-y-y-you shot the vodka?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" victor then proceeded to do things that an most certainly not T-rated sorry but soon after the three Spartans armour distorted then shattered revealing a pink Spartan, red Spartan and a Spartan in baby blue armour lay unconscious.

"I call dibs on decapitating zack!" Kian said and both six and victor dropped their fist's

"Fine I call dips on the arms!" victor said and six evolved from slight sadist to mediocre sadist.

"I call dips on cutting him open and hearing him scream for mercy." six said in monotone and Kian and victor stepped back due to six's demonic aura.

"hey what are you three doing." White heart said interrupting six's gore party.

"Aww just when I was about to have my fun~" six complained and Kian and Vic both gulped.

"And who are these?" Blackheart said pointing at the pile of Spartans and just like that, six's aura returned to normal.

"I'll explain who one of them are, I don't know the others." six said picking one of the Spartans up.

"Okay but did anyone else feel a sadistic aura a moment ago?" purpleheart asked and under his mask six smirked.

 **Lowee bassilicom.**

"Ok six, wake 'em up." Kian said as he lay the Spartan in pink armour down.

"On it." six said activating drop shield and the three of the Spartans awoke.

"CPU's meet Kiera, Sasha and uhhh six who's she?" Kian said tilting his head.

"That my friend is my sister, noble seven." this earned gasps from all the cpu's.

"Oh I forgot! Kiera is my sister and Sasha's Vic's."

 **I Finally added those oc's who have been eating away at whatever's left of my soul! But yeah Six got promoted to a new sadist! so please review and lemme know what you guys think and as always I will see you, in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	13. kidnaping, not good idea

"So these are your sisters." Blanc said after the Spartans explained that their sisters are very similar to them.

"Yep and before this zack had a hold on them but a wee bit of brute force and ignorance can change everything!" Kian said looking at Kiera.

"So what do you plan to do once you wake them up?" Noire asked still looking confused.

"Simple, explain the new mission." Six said as seven started to stir.

"Damit." Kian said and the goddesses tilted their heads.

"Me and Kian made a bet on who would wake up first and now he owes me one hundred credits." six said opening his hands and kian reluctantly gave up his credits.

"Brother? Is it really you?" seven asked as Kiera started to stir.

"Oh so now you wake up." kian said rushing to his sisters side.

"Hey big bro. Long time no see!" Kiera was clearly the happier of the siblings

"I recognise that stench of vodka anywhere!" Sasha jumped to her feet and looked to victor within milliseconds. "Brother!" she said as victor summoned some vodka.

"Welcome to the afterlife sister." victor said handing the bottle to his sister.

" **WAIT WERE DEAD**!?" the three said in sync.

"Nice job Russian." kian said back handing Vic.

"Ahh so the Irish man joins us." Sasha said.

"Hello Russian." kian said.

"So are you guys gonna explain what happened at the bassilicom?" Noire asked.

"Well I had a vision of zack killing seven then..." six went on then kian and victor told similar stories then two friendly dots appeared on the Spartans motion sensors and when the bushes cleared and both nepgear and uni stumbled out of the trees.

"Rom and Ram were kidnapped!" Nepgear said standing up and blanc nodded at kian.

"Lets try out my new toy!" kian said surrounded by an orange aura.

" **Restriction level:4 archangel of death."** An automated voice came from kian as orange flames swirled around him.

"Holy craponie! How did you do that!?" Neptune yelled as the flames died down revealing kian with large metallic wings on his back which had large gaps between each panel.

"Well when I woke up I was given a tutorial on how to change forms, Just a simple voice command." Kian explained and as he was about to take off he stopped.

"Oh yeah, their in the abandoned ware house I think you can beat me there before I kill that bastard." kian said flying away at break neck speed.

"nice to see he hasn't changed since dying. So who are you?" Kiera asked the goddesses and thus began the long ass explanations so lets see how kian deals with trick.

"I love little girls!" trick said as he licked rom and ram.

"S-stop that you creep! Oh wait until my sister gets here!" Ram said before a large hole appeared in the roof.

" **PUT the girls down before I put you down!** " a voice called out from the smoke.

"Oh yeah? and who's gonna make me?" then the angle of death shot out of the smoke and cut tricks tongue a little bit.

" **The guardian of those two cpu candidates.** " kian said as trick held his tongue in pain while still keeping the twins on his tongue.

" **You two ok?** " kian asked the twins who shook their heads.

" **Oh what a shame can both of you close your eyes ."** kian said and they did as they were told and kian pulled a promethean death machine (from black ops zombies) and started shooting.

 **2 hours later.**

" **ARE YOU DEAD YET?"** Kian said as he ran out of ammo, vert collected the twins an hour and a half ago this left trick in kian and blanc's hands

"You will pay you bastard!" whiteheart said as she slashed trick.

"I think I'm gonna lie down for a while-" kian said as he dropped like a fly.

"Whelp I'm not as pissed anymore so I'm done." Whiteheart said noticing how kian had just flopped to the ground.

"*sigh* will he ever change?" blanc said with a smile before she started dragging kian to the bassilicom which was easier that she thought it would be.

"Hey big sis!" ram said as blanc came in the door and dropped the sleeping Spartan which woke him up.

"Is that creepy bastard dead?" kian said staying on the floor.

"Yes, thank you for finding my sisters." blanc said as kian fell back to sleep.

"Uhhh sis? Is kian gonna be ok?" rom said looking at said Spartan.

"He will be fine, you two should get some rest." blanc said and the twins went to their rooms when she turned around kian was gone. She stood there for a moment before heading to bed only to fin the other CPU's sprawled out on the floor.

"They sure are the lazy lot." Kiera said making blanc jump. "Sorry didn't mean to scare ya." she said.

"Was kian always the risk taker he is now?" blanc asked and Kiera thought for a few seconds.

"If anything he's gotten worse." she said with a little sad laugh.

"In your opinion what was the craziest thing he's done in your dimension." blanc asked as the two started to walk down the hall.

"Oh has to be the last thing he did, on a distant planet Requiem a UNSC vessel knows as infinity crash landed and most of the crew had been scattered in the landing, this included my brother who died saving nine marines before he to could escape a promethean impaled him and he faded into nothingness or so we thought." Kiera said before shaking her head. "He always did do stupid things to save people, but this time he didn't make it out alive." she added a little laugh to that statement

"That's kinda sad." blanc said before Kiera sighed

"So the mission is to make sure you don't die." Kiera's tone was serious.

"Yes but kian and the others have been doing a good job." blanc said.

"There is only so many things humans can do." Kiera said walking to her brothers room.

"So the whole family likes to keep to themselves." blanc said before falling asleep on the couch.

 **That my friends is that lemme know what you guys think and if you get the reference and let me know if you guys like the idea of kian, six and victor having little sisters. so for now bye bye!**


	14. wall two

**The day after kidnapping.**

"Hey kian wake up!" Kiera shook her brother but there was no response for a few seconds.

"What do you want?" kian asked with a groggy voice.

"We've been reunited for about thirty seconds then you flew off to kill someone." she complained like she was a child.

"how is it different from usual." kian asked and Kiera crossed her arms.

"That's not the point." she replied.

"Do you want to know our new mission or will I leave you to figure that out." kian snapped.

"Fine bring me up to date." wait didn't everyone explain the situation to you Kiera.

"No I just told stories that prove Kian's a dumbass." ok I think you should start running.

" **Restriction level 4."** kian said as a promethean chainsaw appeared in his hand and Kiera disappeared.

"Sigh. I'm ok with dealing with the twins but if she piss's me off I wont be as tolerable." kian said as he walked out of his room and the saw disappeared.

"hey kian pack up were going to leanbox!" Neptune said walking past him.

"Why?" kian asked really not giving a fuck.

"Because vert invited us to a concert!." She said like a giddy teen. oh wait.

"Ok I just have to blow off some steam first." kian said walking down the hall until he bumped into Kiera.

"Look sorry about scaring ya back there. But I need her back now." kian said holding his hand out.

"Oh yeah I forgot about her!" Kiera pulled a chip out of her head and handed it to kian who put it into a slot in the back of his helmet.

"About time." a voice said as a blue girl appeared on kian's hand. "Took ya long enough." she said.

"Still sassy ay beta?" kian said.

"Well when the Spartan I was assigned to gives me to his sister then disappears you tend to start disliking the Spartan." beta said as Neptune popped up.

"Whoa who's this chick? and who broke the fourth wall!?" Kiera started whistling

"She's my artificial intelligence or A.I for short, beta." kian said distracting Neptune from his sisters whistling.

"Cool what dose she do?" Neptune asked as blanc and the twins came out of Rom and Ram's play room.

"What's going on out here?" Blanc asked.

"I was on my way to a dungeon." kian said walking away as beta disappeared.

"You should be able to pull the necessary data from my head." kian said as he walked out the door.

"Blanc dose kian seem different to you since the sisters came." Neptune asked and blanc put a hand to her chin.

"Even though its been one day something has changed." blanc said as vert, noire, nepgear and uni came down the hall.

"Hey what's going on?" noire asked.

"Have your Spartans been acting differently since yesterday?" blanc asked.

"No six is still acting like six only seems a bit more talkative since seven came." noire said

"Victor isn't drinking as much but I believe Sasha has hidden all the alcohol and victor is saving what he can." vert said.

"And kian wants to be by himself more often." Neptune said.

"I think its because he has a hard time trusting people so he might not trust me or the girls yet." Kiera said as said girls stepped into the hallway.

"But aren't you his sister. Shouldn't the trust be instant?" Neptune asked.

"It should be but kian tends to be paranoid and is a strong believer in people changing for the better or worse." Kiera said sadly but Neptune patted her back.

"Aww don't worry I'm sure he'll come around." she said happily.

"I'm not so sure." Kiera said.

"Kian has a hard time being convinced." victor said as a loud crash was heard.

"Mother fucker!" kian yelled as he flew past them followed by black robots.

"Oh boy he got himself into a fight!" Kiera said running to the hole her brother had made.

"Are you sure he can fight all those robots blanc?" noire asked and blanc nodded.

"If he could do this when he was alive, he would be the ultimate weapon." Kiera said and everyone looked at her. "What? That's what Spartans are essentially weapons of the UNSC." she continued and the Spartans were now looking at her.

"Oh I have a question what's the UNSC and why is it in capitals?" (Forth wall looks for rope while author hides all sharp objects.)

"I think story time is over da?" victor said as he shot a look at Kiera.

"Ok fun times over!" kian said as he was surrounded by the orange aura. " **Restriction level 3 gunslinger!"** Kian said as white shards of metal shot out of the ground and encased him like a cocoon.

"Wait he has more forms!" Neptune exclaimed as the cocoon shattered leaving a kian in orange armour with two large chain guns on each arm while his hands were replaced by shotguns.

"if we run into a boss he goes in first agreed?" vert asked and everyone nodded as kian opened fire on the army who were fleeing at this point.

"Look at their bodies they disappear!" nepgear said as everyone looked at the now cleared fields, no bodies, no blood nothing!

"Why would we look for blood?" Never said you were Neptune.

"Hey did ya enjoy the show!" kian said as the armour exploded into shards like it was a mob only and when it cleared kian stood back in his crimson armour and started walking to the bassilicom.

"So should we start packing for leanbox?" six asked.

"how come you sound so calm?" seven asked.

"Because we've come to expect this of kian." victor answered as said trouble maker walked into the hall.

"Right that was an army of zack's." kian said

"Dirty bastard." six said.

"So about the concert when do we leave?" kian asked.

"Right now actually." vert said.

"You ok?" blanc asked kian while the group moved up ahead of them.

"sorta. I'm just not sure weather to trust the girls or not." kian admitted because he knows not to lie to blanc.

"Why not they seem like you guys." Blanc said

"Yeah but Kiera is different than I remember. I know people change but this is a complete 360 in personality." Kian said.

"So she didn't care back when you knew her." kian nodded.

"She scared me sometimes but I guess I'm not the best influence." kian said with a sad laugh.

"Maybe the fact you died changed her from heartless shell to what you have now." blanc said.

"that could be it only she usually wouldn't let that affect her. Now I remember she had a boyfriend who died in a firefight, the same day I died. So maybe that broke her." kian said with a finger on his chin.

"Anyway we should get going before Neptune says something that gives everyone the wrong idea and this story changes to m rating." blanc said and kian nodded.

 **As I said these chapters wont be constant and if you couldn't tell this wall was kian accepting that Kiera and everyone can change in an instant.**


	15. the true power of the spartans

"So you are not going to the concert?" vert asked as kian nodded.

"I would love to go, I really would but I need to test out some restrictions as well as teach these two about theirs." kian said pointing at the Spartans who were wrestling alcohol off their sisters.

"hey what the hell is going on here?" kian asked and six and seven let go of the bottle.

"Victor asked for help so I helped, then Sasha asked for help then seven helped and Kiera went for a walk." hearing this kian bolted out of the room and victor let go of the vodka.

"What's so bad about a walk?" Neptune asked

"It's no normal walk comrade, Its an Alucard walk." victor said running after kian.

"What' s an Alucard walk?" noire asked and Sasha who shook her head.

"Not a normal walk that's for sure." She said.

 **halo forest...**

"Damit." kian said as he came across a herd of dogoo barley hanging onto life and an ass wearing black armour.

"Get. the. fuck. away." he said slowly drawing my blades.

"K-kian?" Kiera asked and got a silent stare from her brother.

"Ahh just the man i was waiting for!" Zack said charging at the crimson Spartan with two daggers only to get kicked in the helmet making him fall back.

"COME ON! YOU CAN DO BETTER!" Zack said before laughing like a maniac and grabbing Kiera by the throat and holding a gun to her head.

"If you cant beat me I'll just have to take what's precious to you!" Zack said as two orange lights emanated from kian's helmet and he walked towards zack.

"Do you think I'm bluffing?!" Zack said psychotically and kian said nothing.

"I will do it!" Zack said pushing the gun to Kiera's head and kian threw his sword through zack's arm.

"You ass!" Zack whined before kian ran to him and lifted him by the neck.

"Not an ass, just a brother." Kian said grabbing zack's jaw and turning him around until Zack's head faced Kian again but kian wasn't satisfied, he grabbed zack's shoulder then the jaw and proceeded to rip the head from the body resulting in Kian's armour being covered in blood.

"That pissed my right off." Kian said wiping the blood off his visor

"Why did you come for me?" Kiera asked her brother

"Simple six said you went for a walk." She face-palmed upon hearing these words as victor and six came into the clearing, both jumped at the sight of a blood covered kian.

"What happened here?" Vic asked and kian looked confused until he looked down.

"I saw "zack" holding Kiera and i went crazy and might of "accidently" ripped his head off." kian said rubbing the back of his head.

"So can we begin training?" six asked.

"eager to become 117 are we?" kian teased the young Spartan.

"I have to protect noire and Neptune so give me what i need." six said with anger.

"Are you sure its _just_ that?" kian said smirking behind his mask.

"You have been hanging around Neptune to long comrade but seriously six do you have feelings towards Neptune or noire?" victor asked as Kiera walked away.

"Well sorta I'm not sure, but if i do you cant tell them?" Kian and victor laughed.

"We know how you feel since you were honest i might as well be, i am in love with blanc but i feel a big thing coming so I'm gonna confess after that."

"Ok what's wrong with you?" Victor asked and kian sighed.

"Ok I'm trying to be nicer since blanc saw me threaten Kiera with a promethean chain saw and said if i don't lighten up I'm going into early retirement." Kian said crossing his arms.

"But while we are on the subject you might have guessed i am in love with...vodka." Victor said and both kian and six sighed.

"And vert." Victor finished and kian clapped his hands.

"Ok now six what were you thinking about when you became chief?" kian asked seriously.

"I was thinking about noble team and how i will avenge them." six said in monotone.

"I see so you seek vengeance." kian said with a hand to his chin.

"Ok say nobles revenge." Kian said after some thought.

"Nobles revenge?" Six said as he was surrounded by a white light, as the light faded Cortana's favourite Spartan stood.

"And i believe victor was thinking about vodka?" said Spartan nodded his head.

"Then yours is vodka for everybody!" kian said with a sigh.

"Vodka for everybody!" Victor shouted and next thing you know arbiter is standing right there.

"My turn, **Restriction level two. warden** **eternal**!" Kian exclaimed as he was surrounded by an orange pillar once the light faded said villain stood there

" **Whoa now i feel even more over powered !** " Kian said while the others stood with a smirk on their faces well arbiter did.

"I wander what level 1 is like." Victor joked and kian nodded.

" **Good idea.** " He said reverting to normal before he began his transformation.

" **Restriction level 1, Kryptum knight!** " kian said as the same orange pillar struck him only when it faded a man with a long orange sword in one hand and a large shield like object in the other. Kian was now in spikey and bulky orange, crimson and white armour with a helmet similar to that of a recon helmet only it was covered in spikes.

" **Now this is one hell of a transformation!** " Kian said as he deactivated his form.

"Come on, the concert should be over by now and they should be in the bassilicom soon so, **Restriction level 4, Archangel of** **death**!" kian said as his transformation ended and both Spartans hopped on.

"Were back!" kian said as he landed and reverted to human form to find Neptune and noire looking like dogoos

"Ahh so the virtual reality works?" victor asked and vert nodded her head.

"Yes it is a great success." vert said bouncing her chest.

"So how was the training?" blanc asked.

"Well these two can now become master chief and the arbiter." kian said happily which is put on for blanc.

"Now i must check something, you three enjoy yourselves." vert said as she disappeared into her room.

"Sure." the Spartans said

"So how is everybody tonight?" kian asked siting on the couch while watching noire and Neptune fighting, Neptune was winning.

"The concert was fun but other that that all's normal." uni said as Neptune bet noire.

"Muahahaha dose anyone dare defy my power!" she said jokingly as everyone except the Spartans joined in.

A couple hours pass until vert emerges from her room and unplugs the simulator.

"I apologise everyone but there has been a drastic increase in mods on an island on the coast of leanbox and i need the other CPU's help." Vert said and after some complaints from the candidates they left the Spartans, if and compa to guard the candidates.

"Man this blows! We should be out there with them." Ram complained but kian was to deep in thought to hear her complaint.

"Hey how about we plug the simulator back in?" Victor suggested while noticing kian's head down.

"Sure...that was fun." Rom said and victor did as he promised but Vic wasn't the only one how picked up on the fact something was off about kian.

"Hey kian you ok?" if asked snapping kian out of it.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just have a bad feeling about something, that's all."

 **Hey guys i now its been a while but i just had to update thief a little bit then steelheart came along and that took some time but i have not forgotten the thing that started me on this site even though it hasn't been that long but anyway thanks to all who follow, favourite and review so see ya next time!**


	16. -1 enimy 1monster

As the girls enjoyed the simulator Victor and six were talking to if and compa while kian was still wondering what his bad feeling is.

"Hey, I know what your thinking and you don't have to worry, their goddesses they'll be fine." Beta said as she appeared on Kian's lap.

"I know, I'm just always expecting the worst you know that." Kian said as beta sighed.

"Do you want me to pull up a live satellite image of the island?" The sassy A.I asked and her Spartan nodded.

"Ok gimme a sec...oh shit." she said.

"Put the image on the screen." kian ordered and he saw the girls tied up in a pink pyramid.

"No, no, no, no, no this cant be happening." Kian said standing up catching if, compa, six and victors attention.

"Hey what's wrong?" six asked as beta appeared on Kian's shoulder and pulled up the image.

"This." she pointed to the pyramid six and victor went silent.

"What are we gonna do?" if asked as kian unplugged the sim.

"Hey what was that for?" Ram asked.

"Look we have a problem." beta said because kian was in a silent rage.

"What problem? Is it our sisters?" nepgear asked and kian nodded amplifying her fears.

The room was silent and the candidates sat on the couches as the Spartans stood silent.

"Its all my fault." nepgear said.

"Its not gear." If tried to reassure her.

"Yes it is, if i hadn't left that crystal behind this wouldn't be happening right now." nepgear said on the brink of tears.

"That's right!" Uni said standing up.

"If you didn't throw that crystal away we would still have our sisters here!" uni said with tears pouring from her eyes.

"Look uni if anything its our faults, we were assigned to protect you and your sisters so don't go blaming nepgear for someone else's mistake." Kian said finaly.

"But that doesn't mean we give up on them, We train you all to access HDD and then we go to the island and free your sisters." victor said with unusual seriousness.

"But how are you gonna do that?" Uni asked.

"We transform and you fight us and if that don't work you fight real monsters." six said as all three male Spartans stepped away from the wall.

"Did your sisters tell you anything about transforming before we begin." kian asked and uni realised something.

"Noire said something about putting a restriction on my heart." she said and kian nodded his head.

"Beta anything on that?" Kian asked his a.i

"I believe it means you don't put your heart into transforming because your afraid of surpassing your sisters." she said.

"So lets reboot the sim and to start we will fight you in Spartan and our sisters can choose who the side with." Kian said in an extremely serious tone.

"Ok lets give it all we got!" Nepgear said as she and uni charged at six who was using his dual swords.

"Well this ain't fair, vic a hand?" six asked as Victor was assaulted by the twins leaving kian to fight the sisters who were some how not even scratching him.

"Ok then that will be a problem." Six said pushing gear away and preforming an upward slash. The training continued for hours and they had gotten better that the Spartans in human form which were breathing heavily.

"Now that is what i call (pant) progress." kian said barely able to lift his swords.

"I agree, i need vodka." victor said pulling out a bottle of magic juices.

"You two are getting better." six said activating drop shield and healing his wounds

"Really?" uni asked with glee.

"Yes but since play time is obviously over, **Nobles revenge!** " six said as the pillar of light encased him.

"Agreed, **Vodka for everybody!** " victor said as he too was surrounded in light.

"Ok now let the training wheels come off! **Restriction level four, archangel of death.** " the Spartans transformed.

" **Your real challenge starts now, we wont hold back any longer, prepare** **yourselves!"** Kian said before the door was knocked down and a familiar GA-THUNK! was heard.

"So the cpu candidates are here but the cpu's aren't Hmm? this sounds like bad sisters." kian revved a chainsaw catching Abnes's eye.

"And what's a monster doing in the bassilicom?" she asked as Kian deformed.

"The hell do you want? Make it quick." kian is obviously not a fan of her and wants to gut her then hang said guts on his wall but since he isn't allowed to when rom and ram are around.

"I'm here for rom and ram! Cute girls like them shouldn't be around people like you brutes!" six noticeably twitched at the word brute.

"Ok rom ram do you two want to go with the crazy lady or stay with us." Kian asked as the twins hid behind him as abnes came closer.

"No i wanna stay with kian... the crazy lady scares me." rom said.

"Yeah go away you weirdo!" Ram said and Kian smirked beneath his visor.

"Now go away before i call child services." kian said and if tapped his shoulder.

"We could use her for the girls training." kian thought about it for a second.

"On second thought if you stand there for a while that would help a lot." Kian said sadistically smirking at the same time before kneeling down to rom and ram. "Don't hold back on her." they both smirked and nodded.

A few hours passed and kian believed they were ready.

"Ok i know its only been a few hours but i think we can get your sisters out safely and kill the sick sonovabitch zack candidates you go in a car with if and compa, Spartans get to the pelican." kian ordered and everyone did as he ordered but when they got to the roof.

"Ahh Spartans I've been waiting!" a voice said as zack jumped down from the stairwell roof.

"Were finishing this fight right here right now!" Kian said as zack was surrounded in a black light.

" **Restriction level 1 Arfoire's royal knight!** " He said as he took a black form similar to Kryptum knight.

"You dick bag. **Restriction level 1 Kryptum knight!** " kian said as the knights clashed.

"I was hand crafted to kill you! My speed , my strength, my endurance rival yours nay dwarf yours! Compared to you I am a demigod!" Zack said as kian stood battered and bruised.

"Really?" he asked

"Really!" zack answered

"Really?!"

REALLY!"

" **REALLY!?"** kian said charging at zack cutting him relentlessly before slicing off one of his legs and zack hopped to a second pelican before kian shot off his second leg.

"Just gotta get to the pelican!" zack said as he noticed the doors were shut. "Oh shit!" He said as Kian approached

" **What's wrong demigod? You were talking all that good shit a second ago, then i ripped off your legs! Come on grow back your legs, Conjure up your demons! Fight me! Punch me! Give me a hug!"** Kian said and zack was in a state of pure shock.

"R-really?" he asked before kian grinned and proceeded to rip zack Limb from limb furiously and if just happened to call him as he started his little skit.

"Um who's this?" She asked as beta answered.

"that was kian, that is what he dose when he has to entertain himself." beta said as kian powered down.

"We had a zack problem that was dealt with personally, were en-route to you location now." kian said as everyone came out from hiding behind the pelican.

"Lets go they wont wait all day." kian said as the original Spartans pilled into one pelican while the others entered the other.

 **And that's that guys lemme know if ya get the reference and if you guys watched the anime you know what will happen in the next chapter so i hope you guys enjoy this story and if you want me to continue further into the anime lemme know in either the reviews or PM me so for now stay awesome you beautiful bastards**


	17. the fall of the green and white

"Alright the mission is simple, how we complete this mission well...that's a different story entirely. But i have a good feeling since we eliminated zack." Kian said over his com network.

"We killed zack? Dude you literally tore him apart!" Kiera said over com.

"Were Irish not American. Girls you attack Arfoire as much as you can and draw her attention away form us so we can try to smash that pyramid sound simply enough?" Kian asked

"As simple as you make it sound it still sounds crazy!" Victor said as kian and Kiera put their pelicans into auto pilot.

"Fireteam CPU, the light is green." Kian said as he opened the loading doors and all the Spartans jumped out while the pelicans flew to set landing coordinates.

"Hey look up there!" Neptune said as the black water started rising.

"I don't see wait the Spartans?" Noire said as team cpu hit the ground.

"Right stick to the plan, **Restriction level 4.** " Kian said as he became the angel of death.

" **Nobles revenge.** " six said as 117 came to life.

" **Vodka for everybody.** " Victor said as the candidates came over the hill.

"Girls with us were taking Arfoire down." Seven said and they followed.

"So you finaly came my Spartans." Arfoire said.

"I've been wanting to say this for a long time, Fuck you." Kiera said charging at Arfoire with a scattershot.

" **Ok Spartans use everything at your disposal to tear this piece of shit to the ground.** " Kian said drawing a large hammer making blanc smirk.

"Took ya long enough." She said to kian despite knowing he wouldn't hear her.

"M6 up." Chief said prepping the Spartan laser.

"This will do job, job of killing." Arbiter said drawing seven foot energy battle axes.

"Come on you can hit harder that that!" Sasha said as she deflected Arfoire's spear with an energy sword.

"Your right, Lace ribbon dance!" Arfoire said using noires move which Sasha had a hard time keeping up with.

"Sasha." Victor said

"Stick to the plan vic." Kian said now with two hammers in hand, victor looked the pyramid then back to Sasha.

"Sorry Comrade, but to me family comes first." Kian sighed.

"Fine just don't die on us out there you hear me." Victor nodded. "then go." Victor ran at the witch with two energy swords.

"Nice try witch, but we Russians are very hard to kill." Victor said slashing at Arfoire

" **Time to pick up the pace six** , **restriction level 3**." Kian said as he stood back before firing relentlessly as the water neared vert.

"On it." Six said equipping rocket launchers and firing catching Arfoire's attention.

"Get away from there." She said throwing her spear at six but thank the goddesses for armour lock.

"Hey witch this is your fight not there!" Seven said running in with the shotgun.

"I have no time for games." She said slapping seven across the face but since its Spartan armour it hurt Arfoire more than it hurt seven who then proceeded to shoot the false goddess.

"Come on give us some challenge!" Kiera said letting her crazy side show while charging at the witch with a long sword.

"She reminds me of someone." Six said looking at kian.

"If you have time to look at me, you have time to shoot." Kian said as incinerator cannons sprouted out of his back and fired at the target.

"Blanc! Help me!" Vert pleaded as she was half way to drowning.

" **GEAR HDD NOW**!" Kian yelled.

"But i.." Nepgear started.

 **"WERE GOING TO LOSE VERT TRANSFORM NOW!"** Kian said as he quickened his rate of fire.

"I cant." Nepgear said as she was surrounded in light.

" **Atta girl!"** Kian said as he was surrounded in light

 **"Restriction level two, warden eternal!"** kian said as he morphed into the promethean giant and summoned more to attack the pyramid and Arfoire.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Six asked.

 **"Needed to build up power."** Kian said as all the wardens stacked the pyramid but vert had just submerged and victor watched it play out before him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he said charging and slashing through wardens to get to Arfoire.

"This is for vert you sick twisted witch!" Victor said slashing at the witch but only killing wardens.

" **Victor what the hell are you doing!"** Kian yelled as he saw the rage in his friends eye then looked to see the water approaching blanc

" **All wardens attack the pyramid!"** Kian commanded desperate to save blanc.

"Kian leave some to deal with Arfoire." Six said

" **Victor and the candidates can handle it."** Kian said slashing at the Pyramid.

"Uni Transform and shoot those floating balls while victor distracts her." six said

"But i cant." Uni said sadly

"You just have to believe you can i know that sounds cheesy as hell but deal with it!" six said as he shot the pyramid with a rocket launcher and a Spartan laser.

"I just have to believe in myself...Access!" Uni said at the pillar of light engulfed her and when it faded black sister emerged and looked pissed.

"Don't let me go noire!" Blanc pleaded to her friend and kian was getting angrier and angrier but his hard work to save blanc was futile and the wardens disappeared.

" **Victor return to the pyramid, that's an order."** Kian said in monotone.

"Screw that order!" Victor said enraging kian.

" **VICTOR YOU GET YOUR DRUNKEN RUSSAIN ASS OVER HERE AND ATTACK THAT PYRAMID OR SO HELP ME ZACK WONT BE THO ONLY ONE TORN APART TONIGHT!"** Kian yelled and victor ran to the pyramid and attacked it as he was ordered.

" **You four attack it as well, Arfoire's mine."** Kian said walking towards the witch.

"Are you an idiot Fighting me all by yourself?" Arfoire said

" **No idiot just extremely pissed off."** and with that battle ensued.

 **But who will win the ex-goddess or the pissed of knight only time will tell and the next chapter will be the last guys because that will be the final battle, unless you want me to continue into the anime but until then i shall say good day/evening/night/morning to you all.**


	18. The final battle

"So your really going to fight me all alone?" Arfoire asked as Kryptum knight approached with shaded eyes.

"No words? Perhaps the fact you witnessed you little crush die pushed you over the edge?" Kian lifted his head revealing his usual orange eyes had become black and flaming.

" **No more talking. Just fighting.** " Kian said with a cold, heartless voice.

"Ah so you just want to die!" Arfoire charged at him but the shield blocked her attack.

" **I will only die when I complete my mission, Killing you and destroying your pathetic company!** " Kian said slashing at Arfoire.

 **Bgm: Monster by skillet.**

Arfoire charged at kian only to be smacked by his shield sending her upwards allowing her to attack kian from above only to have his shield extend to cover his head. Then kian jumped to meet Arfoire in the air before kicking her towards a pile of scrap, which she shot out of moments later and attempted to stab kian through the heart but his shield got in the way.

" **If your trying to find my heart don't bother, I ripped it out.** " Kian said and confused Arfoire.

"If you ripped out your heart then how are you still alive?" Arfoire said attacking but was once again blocked by Kian's shield.

" **Fucking magic. I am a Spartan, cold, heartless killing machines that's how I'm still alive.** " Kian said switching up his pattern by kicking Arfoire away before his sword glowed.

 **"Promethean slash!"** Kian said as he slashed and an orange line of energy shot towards Arfoire who barely dogged the line of death.

"I can sense your holding power back." Arfoire said as kian looked at the pyramid to see noire about to go under.

" **That is none of your concern"** Kian said as he slashed at Arfoire only to have a glyph block it.

"Your friends cant save them, you know that." She said as kian smirked.

" **I know."** kian said confusing Arfoire further.

"Then why are you fighting?" She asked.

" **Because fuck you that's why.** " Kian said picking up the pace and slashing faster but still couldn't hit her.

"You cant touch me in this form, show me your true power." Arfoire said as kian stopped.

" **Your right, this isn't what i truly am. Restriction level 0, Promethean god."** Kian said as a pillar of light engulfed him but when it faded kian stood in his armour only more tattered, his helmet had chunks missing and his visor was cracked, there were several holes in his chest mainly around where his heart would be.

"Here you go. My true power." Kian said emotionless as Neptune was finaly dragged under and the pyramid went pitch black.

"Looks like i won." Arfoire said charging at kian using her spear as a lance only to have kian grab it and throw it away.

"As long as i breath, you haven't won." kian said drawing two swords, warden eternal and knights.

"Persistent little bug aren't we?" Arfoire said as her spear lifted off the ground and came back to her while going through kian's heart but he walked towards her.

"But how." Arfoire was shocked as the wound was sealed by orange meatal.

"Like I said. I ripped it out." kian said as victor and six approached. "No, this is my fight." They stood by the crying candidates as kian said this.

"Playing hero are we?" Arfoire asked charging at kian.

"I'm far from a hero." Kian said as he blocked each of Arfoire's attacks.

"Enough!" Arfoire was getting pissed and stabbed kian through the head before throwing him over a pile of scrap.

"NO!" Kiera screamed as her brother's corpse flew towards the pelicans.

"HAHAHAHA! He was all talk no bite." Arfoire cackled as Kiera stood up.

"Now to kill the rest of you." Kiera walked in front of her.

"Move!" Arfoire commanded but Kiera stood her ground.

"I'll just have to move you myself." Arfoire said before Kiera shot her in the face with her scatter shot.

"Get your sorry asses up Spartans." Kiera said with no emotion.

"But she killed kian." Seven said.

"We have master chief and arbiter so get your fucking asses up before i make you get up!" Kiera said with anger in her voice.

"She has a point, we need to avenge our fallen comrade." Sasha said and all Spartans lined up and drew a weapon, chief had an assault rifle, dmr and a magnum. Arbiter had a carbine, two plasma repeaters and two energy battle axe's. Sasha had a fuel rod cannon plasma launcher and a beam rifle. Seven had a Spartan laser, two smg's and a railgun. Kiera had a scattershot equipped, a suppressor and two orange katanas.

"Tear her apart." Kiera said emotionless as she charged at Arfoire with he scattershot in an attempt to distract her, victor took this as an opportunity to attack Arfoire from behind but was blocked by a glyph and Arfoire shot him with magic but that was blocked by the battle axe's. Seven was charging her railgun until Arfoire looked at her Seven then let the trigger go and it hit Arfoire square in the face which pissed her off. Six shot her trying to get her attention and he did and she charged at him with the intention to kill him but sasha shot her with the beam rifle. Seven charged her Spartan laser and whistled to get Arfoire's attention which it did and the red beam of death charged at Arfoire but the witch summoned a glyph which deflected the laser and sent it back at seven but thankfully it just hit the ground at her feet.

"We're doing jack shit Kiera!" seven said as Kiera switched her attack pattern to melee.

"Then get the candidates to safety we have this under control!" Kiera said to seven who nodded her head.

"Lets finish this fight." Chief said shooting Arfoire.

"Agreed." Everyone said shooting the witch.

"So are you all going to try to fight me now!" Arfoire said as she slashed and a large wave of dark energy knocked the Spartans down.

"Well (Cough) at least we saved the candidates right?" Kiera said as Arfoire approached.

"Yeah...i wonder what kian would say if he saw you giving up?" Victor said laughing.

"So you all accept your fate?" Arfoire said as she stood over the Spartans when six shot up.

 **"Noble team strike!** " Six said as four pillars struck the ground and four Spartans emerged.

"Six, seven its been a while." Carter said to the two Spartans.

"Same to you commander." Six said as gorge came into the conversation.

"Nice to see you both still fight a war here." Gorge said looking at the witch.

"Nice to see you big man." Emile said looking at Arfoire and drawing his knife.

"So you both still kill things?" Kat asked.

"We can catch up later now we take her out." Six said and all Spartans got up.

"Nice to see you made some allies here." Kat said.

"So there are more "Spartans" here to try defeat me." Arfoire said charging at Emile only to get shot in the face then stabbed in the arm.

"Try hell no we will kick your old wrinkled ass!" Emile said throwing her to the ground and taking his knife.

"Emile keep it under control." carter said as he shot Arfoire.

"She's harder to kill than you think." seven stated as she shot her railgun.

"Where the hell did you get a railgun?" Kat asked and seven shrugged.

"I woke up with it." Seven replied and Kat shrugged it off. This continued for ten minutes until noble team faded away and six collapsed.

"Now i can finish you all." Arfoire said raising her spear.

 **Bgm: Highway to hell.**

A warden appeared out of nowhere and tackled Arfoire to the ground and punched her a few times until she pushed it off with a glyph.

"Did you miss me?" Kian's voice came from everywhere as a pelican lifted off the ground.

"Kian what the hell are you doing?" Victor asked and kian laughed.

"Getting the cpu's out. Alpha, mike, foxtrot." kian said and Six and Seven tilted their heads.

"In other words, ADIOS! MOTHER! FUCKERS!" Kian said as the warden held Arfoire against the pyramid just before kian rammed into the pyramid causing the pelican to explode and shattering the pyramid but when no one was there, Kiera fell to her knees as kian's helmet fell beside her she broke into tears and the candidates came out of hiding.

"Why...why...why did you do that?" Kiera said over and over until the cpu's landed in front of her.

"Whats the matter?" Whiteheart asked as Kiera lifted up Kian's helmet and the other Spartans came to her side.

"Lets give him a proper send off." Victor said taking six's assault rifle and sticking it into the ground before putting the helmet on it.

"You go and reunite with your sisters, they fought really well." Kiera said as the Spartans circled the grave.

 **Bgm end**.

They were eventually joined by vert confusing everybody.

"Since i have no sister i thought i might join you i hope I'm not intruding." Vert said.

"No problem at all vert." Kiera said with her head down.

"Ok i think he would want s to celebrate this victory so lets head back." Kiera said before she was stopped by vert.

"You don't have to go through your pain alone you know." She said with a gentle voice.

"I know, but I am going to need time to myself." Kiera said walking behind the cpu's.

 ** _THE END?_**

 **Thank everyone for reading this story now have a question for everyone out there should i continue to Plutia and P-ko or will i leave it at that the choice is yours so pm or review and I'll see you in the next story bye bye**


	19. the return of noble heart

_**It's been a week since the CPU's returned and everything was normal...well almost everything.**_

 _ **Kiera hasn't said a single word since kian's death not even beta could get her to talk.**_

"Kiera? Can i come in?" Blanc asked hoping for an answer as beta appeared at the door.

"Sure but she wont talk, you know that." Beta said sadly as the door opened and Kiera stood silent.

"Were going to a picnic, wanna come with?" Blanc said and Kiera nodded before closing the door. As blanc was about to leave she heard soft sobs from her room.

"So is she coming?" Neptune asked over the call.

"Yes but she was crying for a bit after our conversation." Blanc replied.

"My she must have really cared for him." Vert said.

"If you lost your sibling wouldn't you mourn for a while?" Noire asked.

"Yes i would but i would still talk." Vert said as the Spartans joined the talk.

"Perhaps losing kian for a second time finaly broke her, and i don't think that she can be salvaged." Seven said.

"Why didn't losing him the first time break her?" Noire asked.

"Because this time she had to watch." Six said and victor drank from a bottle of vodka.

"Victor! Stop drinking this instant." Vert demanded.

"Look vert, Kiera has her way of mourning and i have mine!" Victor snapped.

"By what getting drunk and forgetting him?" Noire asked and Vic shook his head.

"I drink the pain away and make room for new pain." He said seriously.

"Hey Vic i need to talk to you in privet." Six said and both of them left the talk.

"I wonder what their up to?" Vert questioned.

 **In other chat...**

"Should we tell blanc what he told us?" Six asked as victor joined the chat.

"Perhaps but now is not the time maybe when things cool off and Kiera talks again." Victor said not knowing seven tapped into this conversation allowing the cpu's to hear it.

"What he told them?" Blanc asked.

"I wonder what secrets they have been keeping from us?" Vert asked as the call ended.

"So is the picnic going on this evening." six asked.

"Yeah be there by half seven." Noire said.

"Got it." Six said as all the Spartans left the chat but somehow beta joined the chat.

"When ever you all have time i have something to show you." she said before leaving.

"Well i gotta go get some snacks see ya ladies later!" Neptune said before signing off.

"I got to get ready too bye." Noire said before signing off.

"Good luck with Kiera goodbye blanc." Vert said as she signed off.

"Alright beta what did you want to show me?" Blanc asked as Kiera came around the corner.

"Its a message from him, he planed the hole thing." Kiera said with a laugh as she put beta into her helmet and a holographic screen appeared on the wall and kian was sitting in his room without his helmet revealing he had short black hair, blue eyes and scars all over his face.

"Ok if this things being played, then I'm probably enjoying my retirement in heaven, but blanc if your listening to this then I'm so sorry for leaving without permission and i would like to tell you something but since i cant be sure if your even listening to this so ask six or vic. But Kiera if your listening to this and Arfoire or any of her associates are still breathing then i got a mission for ya tear them limb from limb, slowly and painfully. But that's all i got to say other than all my possessions should be burned with my body except beta, she goes to my sister. This is sierra 118 kian...well i have no last name, signing off for the last time." Kian laughed as the video cut off leaving blanc confused.

"I wonder what he had to tell me." Blanc asked herself as kiera took beta out of her helmet and sighed.

"So when is this picnic?" She asked and blanc looked at the clock.

"In twenty minutes." Blanc said transforming. "So you wanna lift or do you have a ride?" White heart asked and kiera smirked under her helmet.

"Yeah i do." She said walking to the elevator. "See ya there." Kiera said seemingly back to normal. As she stepped outside and walked over to a warthog kian's mongoose seemingly drove up to her and beeped when the ai kian assigned to it appeared.

"Hop on." Church said and kiera couldn't help but smile as she hopped on and they flew off faster than the limit mongooses usually go but kiera didn't complain.

 **18 minutes 45 seconds later**

"Ah so we finished mourning yes?" A drunk Sasha asked getting a wind up middle finger in response. (You know like a music box only replace the jack with a middle finger.)  
"So nice to see you up and running again." Seven said slapping sasha on the back of the head.

"Yeah i felt a little bit better since finding out the bastard planed it." Kiera said and victor shook his head.

"Why am i not surprised." Victor said while standing up.

"Blanc me and six have a message from thecrimsonfucker." victor said and blanc tilted her head.

"Well he had a slight crush on you." Victor said returning to his vodka.

"Your kidding right?" She looked at six who shook his head.

"aww blanc and kian sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Neptune said as blanc's hammer made an appearance and a katana formed on Kiera's back as a lilac haired girl with a little girl wearing a bee jumper and tiger paws and a man with a cowboy hat and a trench coat.

"Neppy?" The first girl said and the man just looked around.

"Ahh Hyperdimension you still haven't changed." His voice sounded familiar and it clicked with all the Spartans.

"KIAN!?" Everyone exclaimed and he covered his ears.

"Ow I'm probably not your kian but I'm a kian." Kian said.

 **IM BACK BITCHES!** "Author calm the fuck down!" **Screw you thief so guys some people requested this so imma gonna continue this until the end of the anime and as usual stay awesome! P.s review in you want**


	20. the mission

**Thief's pov...(Of fucking course it is)**

"So if your really my brother then you should be able to answer these questions no problem." Kiera asked me, guess she's a suspicious one.

"alright ask away." I replied crossing my arms.

"Whats the best alcoholic drink." Oh this is easy.

"Vodka, cant beat it." She nodded.

"Ok then, best gun." Oh come on.

"The elegant shotgun, with power at close range and a wide pellet spread you cannot escape unharmed." Kiera nodded again.

"Last but not least, most hated goddess." Oh so she wants me to go on a rant.

"Simple vert, she's overconfident, perverted, sexist, a loli-con and someone should cut her dam tits off so she can stop flaunting them around like their pure gold!" I said with one eye catching fire and kiera clapped.

"Almost like I'm speaking to the some person, although if victor heard you he might kill you." Oh trust me kiera I wont lose to someone like that drunk.

"He can try." I said with a smirk before Plutia came over with the other two Spartans and they were holding white ba-OH GOD NO!

"Plutia...please tell me those aren't what i think they are." I said slowly as she handed one to kiera.

"Ok now crush it in your hands." This could be the greatest mistake i have ever made or we have anther iris heart on our hands. And with a flash of light three women stood there one in a black swim suit with pink lines running down it. She had long pink hair, orange eyes and two large pink angelic wings, she had a large sniper rifle on her back as well as a small ammo rack. The second woman had the same swim suit but with redlines with short red hair and blue eyes. Her wings were like a red banshee's wings (The one from halo four.) and her weapon or weapons were two energy holsters but i can tell their hiding more than swords in there and had boobs to rival thunder tits. Last but not least, this woman had blue lines running down her suit. Her hair was long and blue and her eyes were grey. Her wings were...interesting shape sorta like six's assault rifle only they were blue her blue and she had an average sized rack while her weapons seemed to be an oversized assault rifle and a six shot revolver.

"This power is amazing!" The first woman said with an irish accent.

"What happened to us?" the second one asked with a russain accent.

"whatever the hell happened I'm not complaining." The last one said.

"Plutia...why?" i looked at my friend who shrugged.

"They looked like they would make good cpu's." The three women looked at us as everyone's else came to see what happened.

"So do you have names for yourselves or what?" I asked.

"Well since I'm mostly pink i guess I'm pink heart?" Kiera said looking over herself but looked disappointed. "Dam guess i didn't grow there huh." Wow just fucking wow.

"And since I'm red I am red heart." Sasha said and vert looked pissed and i know why.

"Well I'm steel but i got a feeling that steelheart's taken so since I'm noble seven, noble heart." Why do i feel like the author has made a reference here.

"Your all taking this rather well." I am committing a sin but i agree with vert .

"We fought aliens and we watched some of the best warriors form our world appear in front of our eyes. We aren't as easily shocked as we used to be." Seven said speaking for all the Spartans.

"My little sister a goddess, I'm fucking drunk." Victor said and six was quiet.

"Hey sixy, something wrong?" Six snapped out of whatever he was doing.

"No, just thinking." He said before leaning up against the tree.

"So are we going to planeptune or is everyone returning to their nation?" I asked and everyone shrugged.

"Planeptune it is." Six said and everyone walked to the bassilicom.

 **third person...(Finaly)**

As everyone entered the bassilicom the new cpus passed out and were in their armour.

"Holy shit this girls heavy!" kian said being unfortunate enough to be behind kiera when she deformed and was crushed under the thousand pound armour.

"The armour weighs a thousand pounds." Six said not even looking back.

"Hmm, he's colder than ice cold vodka." Victor said as kian pushed kiera off him.

"Well if its about his sister, I had no idea Plutia had those on her." Kian replied standing up.

"Anyway do those work on people like us?" Victor asked and kian sighed.

"Unfortunately the creator was sexist and it only works on girls." Kian said before dragging kiera to the pile of Spartans.

"So which goddess do you protect?" Victor asked.

"All but i refuse to protect vert because of my burning hatred for her." Kian said and Vic nodded.

"Just like that crimson fucker." Vic said patting kian on the back and handing kian a bottle of whisky.

"I prefer vodka but alright." Kian said downing the bottle in a few seconds.

"I'm going to check on six you do what you do." Victor said walking away.

"Six, are you here?" Vic asked as he entered planeptune's training room to see six beating the crap out of an A.I controlled zellot class elite with two energy swords.

" _ **NOBLE FINAL STAND!**_ What vic?" He asked after annihilating the zellot.

"Is something wrong?" Vic asked his friend.

"Yes, I saw a red target on my motion sensor and it was marked as someone we in countered before, zacks dead so I'm guessing kian died for nothing." Six said shooting the corpse.

"Well i saw the video kian left and we have a mission, Tear arforie limb from limb or any of her partners." Six nodded smirking under his helmet.

"Well then lets wake our sisters and tell them the mission, and inform the new guy." Six said as he booted up another simulation.

"We cant catch a break can we?" Six shrugged as the elites activated.

"Don't want to get bored now do we?" Six said as he began the wave.

 **IM STILL HERE. ahem any way i have been receiving complaints about the first two chapters because of the word walls, and I'm now rewriting them from scratch but as long as assholes stop telling me to fucking kill myself who gives a fuck am i right?**


	21. It was for nothing

"Your telling me that the me from this dimension left us a mission to tear arfoire and everyone associated with her to pieces, but he rammed a highly armoured carrier into her which caused an explosion, do I have everything right so far?" Thief said after six explained the plan to him.

"Thats the general gist of it yes." Six said as he sat across the table where him, seven, Victor, Sasha, Keira and thief.

"And how do we know the explosion killed the witch?" Sasha asked.

"Dose anyone pay attention to motion sensors anymore?" Six asked himself.

"Everyone get your gear were shipping out!" Neptune said bursting through the door.

"Got it, but explain." Six asked but Neptune looked uneasily at Keira.

"The old lady's back, the one who made him go boom..." Neptune said and Keira's head slowly rose.

"Where is she?" She asked calmly.

"A farm on the outskirts of the city, and she's got iffy tied up and is force feeding her eggplants, bleh!" Neptune shuddered at the word eggplant but all spartans looked in Keira's direction as she slowly rose from her seat and was surrounded in a familiar orange aura.

"Lets go." She said in monotone.

"Keira. Don't let your emotions control you, if you do you'll dishonour his memory I've done it to many times." Kian said much to everyone's surprise a blue flash of light later a skeleton with a blue jacket was sitting where he was.

"Arfoires in for a bad. Fucking. Time." Everyone heard a song without lyrics play in the background as everyone was enveloped in a blue light and they all found themselves at the location that IF was being held.

"Quick and clean, comrades." Victor said ominously before everyone but him and Keira were in cages. "Heh, little baby can't fight fair? So be it." Victor said transforming to arbiter and Keira became pink heart

"I'm just abiding by your rules, single out your targets isn't that right? Reznove?" Arfoire asked and vic laughed.

"Enough talk." The alien activated his axes and arfoire readied her spear.

 **Play you want a battle (here's a war!)**

The witch charged at the spartan who caught her spear and kicked her away and throwing her spear next to the witch who rushed to grab it and victor let her, he wanted to make her suffer for making Kian kill himself for no reason! He walked to het witch and when she stabbed at him he doged her and kicked her to another location.

"Keira, free the girls." Arbiter said seeing six shooting the bars.

"Right, don't get yourself killed." Pink heart said looking worried before flying off. Arfoire returned quickly and almost stabbed Victor through the neck but he moved quick enough to escape with only a cut to the throat. He swung one axe and almost cut the point off her hat but she got a cheap shot at his chest but she couldn't penetrate the chest plate and was backhanded after her failed attempt. Arfoire charged a ball of energy but Victor drew a plasma pistol and shot a charged shot at the witches face and followed up with a hailstorm of shots from dual plasma repeaters, unfortunately Arfoire used a glyph to block all the shots but she couldn't block the plasma grenade that Victor threw after he unloaded his rounds and she took the full damage and when the smoke cleared arbiter had used active camouflage to find a place to jump out at Arfoire he eventually found a house which was near the location where Arfoire was floating so when he got onto the roof he jumped onto her back and they both fell creating a large smoke cloud and the distinct sound of an energy sword activating was heard followed by a scream of pain.

 **End song**

The smoke cleared revealing an impaled Arfoire and a bloodied arbiter.

"Gori v adu, bitch." Victor said walking away.

"I'm taking you with me!" Arfoire said and before Victor could turn he was pushed out of the way by the skeleton.

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET DUNKED ON!" Kian yelled as a large dragon skull appeared and a white light erupted out of the mouth leaving nothing but a bloody mess and the head of Arfoire starring at Victor, everyone was about to cheer when plutia started crying as sans started to fade away.

"Yelp, I'm going to grillbys. Plutia, do you..want...anything?" Kian said hugging plutia as he faded into nothingness only leaving a blue jacket and a crying plutia.

"Why? *sob*...why did you have to go." Everyone stared at their new friend and pink heart slowly approached the scene with IF.

"No...not another one, at least tell me she's dead for good this time." Keira said before noticing a familiar face without a body.

"Hey it's ok there there." Neptune said letting plutia cry on her it was then Keira understood why plutia took it so hard, there was an engagement ring on her ring finger, plutia had just watched her fiancé die. (Note not foreshadowing for thief) Everyone looked at the scene that had just unraveled while trying to understand what had happened in the final moments of their friend.

"He saved me...he gave his life to save a useless drunk, why god? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE ANOTHER GOOD MAN!? Well? ANSWER ME!" Victor yelled into the sky as Keira walked over to the Arfoire head before stepping on it about to crush it.

"No, I want to cave her skull in." Plutia said slowly her eyes red from tears. Keira stepped aside and plutia placed one foot on the skull slowly applying pressure until it cracked and eventually brains were splattered all over the ground.

 **I feel like a fucking jerk for writing that part and yes I know they are all fictional characters but I'm the one who decides what to put them through and plutia is my fav girl in the games so yeah but anyways guys fav and follow if you want if you would review either with advice or anything of the sorts I would very much appreciate it and pm me if you have any ideas for spartans or ideas for story it's all up to you but anyway that's all for now and see ya soon!**


	22. The new forerunner

"Hey." Sasha said looking over leanbox as her and Kiera stood on top of the bassilicom tower.

"Yeah?" Kiera said sounding bored.

"Did you ever wonder why we're here?" Sasha asked her Irish friend.

"That's one of life's great mysteries, why are we here? Are we just the product of some great incident or is there really a god watching everything, ya know with a plan for us or something. I don't know but it keeps me up at night." After Kiera ranted on about life an awkward silence filled the air before Sasha broke it.

"What? I mean why are we out here on the roof of the bassilicom." Sasha was looking at kiera with her head tilted.

"Oh, uhh yeah." Kiera said.

"What was all that stuff about god?" Sasha asked now looking at kiera.

"Uh, hm nothing." Kiera said sounding stupid.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sasha asked worriedly looking at her friend.

"No." Kiera answered wanting the conversation to be dropped as soon as possible.

"You sure?" Sasha said not letting up.

"Yeah." Kiera said looking out at leanbox again. Sasha was going to press on but a voice drew both their attention to the balcony.

"Hold it Vert! What are you doin' to my little sister!" Both Spartans leaned over to see vert holding nepgears head to her chest and Neptune looking offended by vert trying to steal her sister again both Spartans jumped down to see IF, compa, six, seven, Victor and Plutia who had started to wear the blue hoodie around her waist.

"Sis!" Nepgear said surprised by the sudden appearance of her sister before vert put gear's head into her chest again.

"Whats the harm in deepening our friendship every now and then?" Vert said with a smug look earning a sigh from the older brothers as they watched the scene unfold.

"You've been doing this everyday nearly!" Neptune argued as six and Vic walked inside to train. "Nep jr is _my_ little sister, got it!"

"Your practically my sister in-law, hmm?" Seven had finaly had enough.

"That would imply that you are engaged to Neptune and you clearly have no interest in Neptune so you are a nothing more than a clingy friend who wished to get between nepgear's legs." Everyone looked at seven. "What? I have a point!" She argued while the other Spartans shrugged.

"A-anyways, lets keep maturing our relationship, ok nepgear?" Vert said with smile.

" _Go raibh maith agat_ Thunder tits you have proven sevens point, and for everyone who didn't get it, _Go raibh maith agat_ is thank you _as Gaeilge._ " Kiera said walking away as seven pried vert off gear.

"I came for you." Vert said looking at Neptune.

"What!? Do you want to fill the sandwich or something! Nep." Neptune said doing some questionable movements.

"I take it blanc's contacted you?" Vert asked Neptune who looked confused.

"Has she?" Neptune asked herself as Kiera entered the training room to see chief fighting arbiter in hand to hand.

"Here lads, Need you both to teach me how to do the restriction levels." The Spartan and the elite stopped instantly hearing those words.

"Look kiera we both know the only one who could become a promethean was kian and as you know he's, as the UNSC say M.I.A." Chief said and arbiter nodded.

"Unless you can say restriction level four and become some forerunner death machine then its hopeless." Arbiter said as kiera got an idea.

"Actually, I never thought it was that easy, lets try it out!" Before six or Vic could do anything there was an orange flash.

" _ **Restriction level: 5, Promethean cleanser."**_ When the light cleared Pink heart stood before them with orange lines flowing through out her body and her hands as well as wrist were covered in forerunner gauntlets with several slots for weaponry. Her wings were metallic and looked like smaller versions of the angle of deaths wings.

"Wait why is it called cleanser?" Vic asked as six 'accidentally' cut his leg. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Vic screamed as he clutched his leg.

"Try healing that." Chief said pointing at the downed elite with pleasure once again letting his sadistic side out.

"Ok." Kiera said walking over and placing a gloved hand over Vic's leg before her hand began to glow with orange energy and said energy flowed into Vic's leg and it put itself back together.

"One of theses days I'm going to slit your throat!" Victor said slowly standing up.

"Well that settles it, cleanser is a healer." Six said reverting back to his usual self.

"Oh that's all your going to say after you nearly cut my leg off!" Victor said flailing his hands in the air while changing back to victor.

"Your not seeing the importance of the word nearly here." Kiera chimed in changing back to her Spartan self. They walked back into the living area of the leanbox to see seven being smothered by vert in a similar manner to how nepgear was.

"We may need cleanser for what I'm about to do." Six said eerily as he grabbed Victor's mrk. III energy sword and with a flick of the wrist the blue blade of death came to life.

"U-Uh vert." Seven said nervously as six slowly approached.

"Yes seven?" Vert asked as seven glanced over the goddesses shoulders to see her brother right behind vert and he practically had two glowing red eyes as he grabbed vert by the shoulder and pinned her to the wall and held the energy sword to verts neck.

"If I _ever_ catch you doing that to my sister again, I will make your death a slow one." Vert expected victor to get six off her but the Russian was hunched over and clutching his manhood.

"R-Right, I'll keep away from seven." Six de-activated the blade and tossed it over to victor and it some how got him in the nuts again.

"Well then, where to next?" Six asked as Neptune and nepgear walk in with some food in hand.

 **HAPPY PADDY DAY TO YA LADDYS! Also sorry for the wait schools been a pain in my ass and studying is just getting harder but from now on I'm finaly gonna start answering some of the reviews!**

 **To novadrowned: Good for you?**

 **To KZReveiwer: Thanks for pointing out the reference incase people didn't get it.**

 **To TehDIGI: Yeah that's proabably something I should've fixed earlier but its fixed now if you want to check it out.**

 **And those are all the people who gave names and I hope you stick around for the rest of this madhouse of halo and nep and if you haven't already check out my other stories but until next time goodbye!**


	23. an old friend

**To guest: Thanks and yes there will be romance between nep noire and six at a later stage. (Did this cause no one else reviewed)**

While leaving a stunned vert to recollect herself, six walked out the doors of the bassilicom pissed as hell. Unknown to him Neptune had began following him and she kept following him until he stopped on the beach and throwing off his helmet to reveal short dark hair.

Six drew a kukri and drew the number one to seven in roman numerals before crossing them off one by one, Six started with five then two then one he stopped for a second before crossing out four and he drew a straight line through six and seven.

"Heh...one year ago I joined noble team, never expected this. May you all rest peacefully and wait for us up there." Six said to himself as Neptune decided to get closer.

"Rough day?" She asked sitting beside him and for the first time she got a look at his face. Defined jaw line brown eyes scars from his younger years perhaps but she noticed his eyes were slightly bloodshot, it was then Neptune noticed wet lines leading down his face and realized that Six had been crying.

"Yeah...you could say that." Six said grabbing a pair of tags from around his neck.

"Those yours or?" Neptune asked and six shook his head.

"They belonged to noble five or as we called him jorge." Six explained putting the dogtags back around his neck.

"Was he a good friend?" Neptune asked and got a nod from Six.

"Oh yeah, he looked big and intimidating but he was really like a big teddy bear in armor." Six said while remembering what jorge said to him.

"...Tell 'em to make it count." Six closed his eyes as he recalled the first noble team death Neptune seemed to notice and left the conversation.

"So what did vert do to make you storm off like that?" Neptune asked as a smirk made its way onto six's lips.

"Well.. she did to seven what she did to nepgear and I may had pointed an energy sword at her throat after hitting victor in the nuts." Six said and Neptune sort of half smiled at that.

"Wow. Never knew you were the type of guy to do that." She said noticing how late it had gotten but she and six still sat there gazing out into the leanbox sea.

"Anything to protect family I guess." Six said shaking his head with a smile.

"So can you tell me about noble team, if you don't mind me asking." Neptune asked and six's smile immediately disappeared.

"Sure it all started when..." Six then proceeded to tell Neptune the halo reach campaign. "...Then I heard histoires voice and she told me I had to protect you and noire." Six said.

"So you watched them all die...I'm so sorry." Six looked at Neptune to see she was crying a little.

"Hey, hey. You have nothing to be sorry about!" Six said trying to stop the crying.

"But you and seven saw all your friends die!" Neptune said.

"Yeah, but if that didn't happen I wouldn't be here." Six said smiling which kinda took Neptune by surprise. "Neptune I've had more fun here than I've had on any fire team in the UNSC, so for that I have noble team and you to thank." Six said sheathing the kukri and grabbing his helmet.

"Well your welcome then!" Neptune said with a bright smile as six put his helmet back on.

"Heh, lets head ba-" Six was cut off by a giant purple ball appearing in the sky it only took six a moment to realise what it was. "Slipspace rupture get down!" Six said while tackling Neptune to the ground. Much to six's surprise there was no debris, well nearly no debris there was one piece that was heading straight for the forest ahead of the two.

"What do you think that was?" Neptune asked as six drew his assault rifle.

"No-clue, stay behind me if we are in danger, run." Six said in a cold voice which sent shivers down Neptune's spine. As they entered the forest six activated night-vision and they kept walking until they reached a clearing and six almost collapsed at what he saw. In an armour lock pose he saw the armour of the Spartan II that six had become friends with in such a short amount of time.

"J-Jorge?!" Six asked clearly not believing what he was seeing as Jorge turned around.

"Holy. Six? Is that you?" Jorge asked raising his weapon slightly but lowered it once six pulled out his dogtags.

"I think you'll be needing these." Six said tossing them to the heavy gunner.

"Is this the Jorge you were talking about." Six couldn't see his face but he could tell Jorge was smiling.

"Yes...And don't you start smirking under that helmet!" Six said pointing an accusing finger at Jorge.

"I have no idea what your on about." He said in an innocent tone. "So where is seven and more importantly where are we?" Jorge asked.

"We are in a new dimension where there are no covenant and goddesses rule over the nations." Six explained but had forgotten that to a Spartan two he must sound like he was going crazy.

"It's true." Seven said stepping out from the trees

"Nice to see your still sneaking around." Jorge said while seven shrugged.

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on six." Seven said while Jorge shrugged.

"Hey! I resent that remark!" Six said and Jorge looked at him.

"Your more talkative then I recall from reach." Jorge said.

"Well, you can thank Neptune for getting me out of my shell." Six said while Neptune finaly declared her presence.

"Hiya!" She said stepping out from behind six.

"Well your a lively character, ey?" Jorge said lifting his gun. "Six I'm going to need help adjusting to...where ever the hell this is so can we talk for a bit?" The Spartan asked and six nodded.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Six asked.

"Did reach fall?" He asked.

"Yes, kat, Emile, carter, me and seven all died trying to protect reach." Jorge let out a small sigh.

"And Jun?" He asked.

"Escaped off world escorting doctor haulsy to the UNSC to make sure no data falls into enemy hands." Six explained.

"I see, so where are we?" Jorge asked.

"A world called gameindustry that has four landmasses known as planeptune, lastation, leanbox and lowee." Six explained.

"And are there any other Spartans here?" Jorge asked.

"There were three of us at first, but then our sisters appeared then one sacrificed his own life to protect his goddess." Six said and Jorge tilted his head.

"What was that Spartans name?" six thought for a moment.

"Uh sierra-118 Kian." Jorge sort of reeled back.

"118? He's dead, never thought I'd live to hear it." Jorge said.

"Wait you knew him?" Six asked.

"He was the little joker of the spartan II program even when he was young." Jorge said.

"Dose that mean Keira is a spartan II as well?" Seven questioned and Jorge shook his head.

"Probably spartan III and if not then that new spartan IV program." Jorge said tilting his head while Neptune was staring at the cylinder on Jorges chest plate.

"Is that a bomb or something?" Neptune asked and six faceplamed.

"Anyways histoire would probably want to see you." Six said and Jorge put his helmet on.

"Well your talking and the covenant don't exist so I don't think anything can surprise me anymore." Jorge said.

"You'd be surprised." Six said walking ahead of the Spartans smirking under his visor.

 **Hey guys and noble hearts nearly a year old and I would like to thank you all who have struck around and read this bs and sorry for the lack of uploads lately writers block is a cunt so thanks again and i will see ya'll again next time!**


	24. Update

**Hey guys it's been a while sooo I've given it some thought and after I complete Nobel heart I'm quitting...sorry to tell you that if you actually enjoyed this bullshit I've been doing but for those of you who don't like me then good news...I'm leaving my other stories up here but you guys can take them and mood them however you please...so yeah I hope you won't miss me and if you want to find more stuff like my shit checkout the rwby section on wattpad and you'll find me eventually...this is koreilly wishing you all the best of luck and goodbye for now...still on hiatus btw.**


	25. Vert x Vic

"Hey author." **Yes Neptune?** "well this story is a humor/romance story so where's the romance?" **I'm working on that , right now actually so if you wouldn't mind.** "Ohh is it me and six?" **You wish it's actually you and noire.** "WHAAT!" **Oh hey noire now , BOTH OF YOU LET ME WRITE THE VERT X VIC EVERYONE IS ASKING ME TO DO! (This is my first attempt at romance writing, sorry if it is bad)**

After six had threatened to slit her throat, vert decided to cope the only way she knew how. Gaming. Victor was coping by killing holographic elites while sober. Sasha, well was concerned for her brother so she went to vert.

"Hey vert, you there." Sasha asked as she entered and almost immediately left the room which was covered in posters of half naked men.

"Going AFK cover me." The busty goddess said calmly before turning to the Spartan.

"Victor has been sober for three hours, I'm starting to worry about him." Sasha said.

"Alright I'll go check on him on one condition." Sasha sighed as she looked at the green goddess.

"What?" She was surprised when vert put her head on her breasts.

"You'll be my little sister for a day~" Vert said not realising the Spartan.

"Only if victor is back to being vic." Sasha said as vert realised her.

"All I have to do is give him a bottle of alcohol and he will be back to normal." Vert said and Sasha laughed.

"If that's how lowly you think of him, I wonder why he even bothers to protect you." Before vert could make a remark Sasha was gone.

'No matter' Vert thought walking to a cupboard where she kept some vodka. 'This should fix him right up, than Sasha is mine~' Vert gleefully though walking to the training room where she heard grunts from the other side of the thick door, curious she opened the door just enough for her to peek through.

"Run it again." Victor said as the room became a dessert.

"Vic are you sure about this?" Beta asked the Russian Spartan.

"Just do it." He said as three more Spartans materialised beside him.

On had red armour with an EVA helmet and a shotgun strapped across their back and a plasma pistol strapped their side, from the body type vert guessed the Spartan was a man. The second one wore grey ODST armour with a sniper slung a their back and an assault rifle in their hands, from the body type this one was female. The last one wore MK. V B helmet and had seemingly mixed armour, but what caught vert's eye was the robotic arm that seemed to house a variety of blades. This Spartan had no weapons except the standard magnum pistol.

"Plug me in." Victor said walking to a cryo-pod without a door.

"So dose anyone know why we were sent out to look for clues about the Master Chief if Osiris is meant to hunt him not us?" The EVA Spartan asked.

"Look if I had to stay in that camp any longer I'd kill either Haulsy or an elite." The second one joked.

"I agree with Claire only I would kill a grunt so I would get away with it." The third one said while vic remained silent.

"Yo sarge, your awfully quiet back there?" The first one asked.

"I'm fine jack." Victor said and now vert realised vodka wasn't fixing her problems.

"If you say so." Jack said walking ahead with the rest of his unit.

"What are we looking for here?" The third one asked.

"Anything that leads us to the chief then we report it to Osiris." Jack said with a disgusted tone.

"Seriously the chief did so much for the UNSC and he disobeys one order and now he's NO#1 on our to kill list." Claire said as the third one looked around.

"We're surrounded." The third one said as Vic readied his AR.

"Ben, you sure?" Vic asked and Ben nodded activating his arm which now had two energy blades which looked like a blue version of the prophets bane.

"Heads up motherfuckers!" Jack yelled running into the crowd as Claire sighed and loaded her rifle.

"I got your backs kick some ass." Clair said as vic walked up slowly and Ben ran at the hoard.

"Sarge what the-" jack started but shut up when vic grabbed an elite minor and threw it at an oncoming energy sword and punching a general in the face while grabbing the sword on the elites hip and stabbing the general through the chest.

"Retreat to the camp I'll hold them off." Vic ordered and as they were about to complain. "That's a direct order now move it." He said as the spartans ran back to camp.

"So your willing to sacrifice yourself for your team, very noble of you demon." An elite said activating a sword as vic held still. "Shame you were as foolish to think you can hold off an army." Vic threw a tomahawk at the elite killing it as he ran at the oncoming crowd his only thought was.

"Are you sure about that?" Vert watched in awe as victor manured his way through the field killing everything that tried to kill him mostly by de-capitation and plasma grenades to the crotch. After twenty minutes the entire hoard was dead and victor fell to his knees as a sword pierced his heart.

"You fought well demon but the covenant crush all who oppose them, when will your kind realise that." An elite general took his energy sword back and began to walk away only to be stuck by a plasma grenade on the back of the head and then the simulation ended.

"Ahh nothing like reliving your own death." Vic said as vert came out from around the door.

"Hey victor." Vic jumped at the sound of the green goddesses voice.

"Ah vert what brings you here?" The Spartan asked.

"Sasha was worried about you and she asked me to check on you." The busty goddess said

"Of course she did." Vic said with a sigh.

"You know you can talk to me about anything Victor." Vert said while placing a hand oon Vic's shoulder.

"Its just that six could've very easily killed you today and I couldn't do anything about it, Im just worthless." The Russian Spartan said looking at the floor

"No your not!" Vert yelled at Vic. "Victor you have protected me more times than I can count, and you try your best to be the perfect protector but when you cant you go into a state of depression which hurts to watch." Vert said calmly

"And why do you care?" Vic asked looking up at the green goddess.

"Because I love you!" Vert yelled at the Spartan.

"You...love me?" Vic asked Vert who was now blushing.

"Y-Yes, I've had feelings for you for a while now." Vert admitted while vic chuckled.

"Thank the goddesses, I have had feelings for you for quite some time as well." Vic said and was almost immediately embraced by vert.

"We should celebrate." Vic began to reach for some Vodka but Vert stopped him. "I meant in a more private way.~" Vert cooed while dragging Vic to her bedroom.

"Sorry kids story is staying at T for now." Victor said before the door closed.

 **guess who's back, back again, Koreilly's back, back again. But yeah I ain't dead yet and I'm so sorry to have kept you guys waiting but this is the Vert x Vic chapter everyone's been requesting and don't worry Noire x Six is coming soon also I'm gonna stop following the anime storyline for the time being. Sorry for the wait but im going to finish this story then I'm going to wattpad permanently**


	26. Break the pink guy!

**In a random graveyard in Ireland...**

 **"knock knock bitches" 'breaks through coffin' NOT EVEN DEATH CAN STOP ME!**

 **back to the story...**

Neptune's laughter echoed through the facility.

"Oh lastation's security is the best in the world! Oh no we got hacked!" Neptune mocked as six rolled his eyes.

"look we're here to help noire so do you know who would do this?" Six asked noire who had her hand under her chin.

"The past is in the past. We need to find out who is doing this so it doesn't happen to other nations." Blanc said as both Vert and Noire nodded in agreement.

"And put the screw in the low life who did this right?" Noire said seriously.

"Ohh Noire is in serious mode!" Neptune said earning a chuckle from George.

"I summoned someone here just in case of this very thing. Come in, please." Vert said as the door opened revealing a woman in a business suit and a red, green, blue and yellow diamond on her head she also wore glasses over cold blue eyes.

"This is Zeige, ultra-genius programmer and pride of leanbox." Vert said as Zeige walked toward the group.

"Whoa...who's Zeige? Sweet! An original character." Neptune exclaimed as six and George eyeballed the girl suspiciously as since leanbox and lastation are rivals it wouldn't be stupid to assume that vert hired Zeige to sabotage lastations networks to make them look better

"I'm Zeige, pleased to make your acquaintance, Biru." Zeige said.

"Biru? Giving characters waked out word habits are so five minutes ago." Neptune sighed as six looked at her.

"This coming from the girl who says either nep or nepu after most of her sentences." Six said earning a glare from Neptune.

"Not to worry I'm just a one off character for this scene only, biru." Zeige said

"The was she speaks reminds me of when six lost his shotgun one time and walked around speaking in monotone for a week." George said.

"No idea what your talking about." Six said in monotone earning a chuckle from George.

"So your sure you can catch the villian?" Noire asked

"leave it to me, biru." Zeige said and began tapping away as Six nudged George.

"I bet if Kat were here we'd be there by now." Six joked as both Spartans shared a chuckle before receiving an anonymous message reading 'The hacker is in an abandoned factory on the outskirts of lastation, Move it Spartans!' Six looked at George who nodded at his team mate.

"We'll be back soon, Vic meet us out front." Six said walking out with Noble teams giant in tow.

"Uh okay we'll tell you when we make any discoveries." Noire said as the pair walked away.

"Hey Comrades I hear you need a lift!" Victor said rolling up in a warthog with a turret.

"Dibs on turret." Six said as he mounted the gun and George used the magnet on his mini-gun to attach it to the warthog.

 **At Annondeath's lair...**

"Hands up and back away from the computer!" Noire said as she entered the room to see a pink, black and green mech suit.

"Some knock off Spartan armour, Am I right girls?" Keira said looking at the armour.

"Your the hacker aren't you?" Noire asked holding her sword up to the fabulous robot. "Answer me right now!" Noire demanded.

"Aw don't talk like we're strangers." The man(?) said doing some disturbing him and body movements.

"...Can I shoot him?" Keira asked reaching for a binary rifle while everyone else was in shock.

"Just call me anny." Neptune fell over with an audible nep

"A she man!? Who dress's like that!" Neptune said on the ground.

"Now should I piss off most of the internet with this more than two gender crap or not?" Seven thought to herself.

"Not now Seven." Kiera said as a yellow dot appeared on her motion tracker.

"Why did you hack my nation?!" Noire demanded from the pink robo-man.

"Well I was hired by a client to hack lastation and get as much info as possible on their military capabilities. Buuut when I was snooping around I found some lovely information on you noire~." Annoydeath said clicking his fingers activating monitors which displayed Noire cosplaying in various outfits. Noire looked like she was going to die from embarrassment when a warthog crashed through the wall.

"I told you it was left!" Six yelled.

"Your left and my left are two different things." Victor yelled back. Six was on the dashboard Victor was in the windscreen and George was knocked out on the turret.

"We're facing the same way, we have the same left!" Six yelled jumping out of the wrecked vehicle as Victor followed in suite.

"You say that but- Holy shit." Victor said covering Six's visor. Six responded by grabbing Victors wrist and twisting in the opposite direction.

"Now what are you hiding from m-" Six asked before realising what was on the monitors. He ran up to Anon and held his magnum to his head. "You WILL delete everyone of these photos or I pop a cap in your flamboyant ass, Are we clear maggot." Six threatened as Anon chuckled. Noire began screaming but Six Ignored it.

"You kill me Spartan and everyone of these pictures of my darling Noire are uploaded to the web for everyone to see. As well as your secrets Mr. Hyper-lethal." Six's eyes widened.

"Your bluffing." Six said pressing the magnum harder against the Pink Bastards head.

"Take the chance, I'm waiting." Six's finger hovered over the trigger as a message similar to the one that tipped him and George off before showed up on his HUD.

"Six he's bluffing about Noire's pictures but the info on you Is linked to his life if you kill him the world will see you as a monster." The message read. Six lowered his pistol and nodded his head toward a door.

"Go...Now...Before I find a way to make your last moments the most painful any human has ever experienced in this or any known universe." Six said holstering his pistol and stepping back form the pink bastard

"Aww your such a sweet heart." Anon said running towards the door. "Oh and by the way these picture are to precious, I wouldn't share these with anyone!" It yelled running off.

"Six! What the hell you had him." Noire yelled at the Spartan who pushed past her and walked to the warthog. "Hey don't walk away from me!" Noire continued yelling as Six's fuse dwindled.

"Noire, Don't." Neptune said warily seeing the dark aura surround Six.

"Why? He's just-" Noire didn't get a chance to finish as Uni tossed Anon at Noire's feet.

"This the guy sis?" Uni asked looking at Six who was shaking George awake.

"Yes he is thank you Uni." Noire said in a haughty tone of voice as Six kicked Anon's face cracking his visor.

"Your gonna delete my files or I'm gonna get them out the hard way." Six said squatting down in front of the armoured 'man'

"Your not getting anything out of me, honey." Anon spat at the Spartan.

"Oh you're gonna be fun." Six said grabbing George out of the turret and using the magnet to keep the bastard attached to the hog.

"Hey where are you going?" Noire asked as six drove off leaving confused Spartans and goddesses on his rear view mirror.

"Shit, nice going Noire." Victor said watching Six drive off into the distance.

"What do you mean nice going!? He was letting him go!" Noire yelled back.

"He let him go because he threatened to not only let those Photo's slip to the public but also a tutorial on how to hack into every secure government data base in gameindustry!" Victor snapped tired from Noire's attitude and sick of seeing her treat everyone as if their less than she is.

"Your lying Victor." Vert said calmly. Vic flinched. Of course she of all People knew that.

"Ok then he also had dirt on Six. What he did to earn his title of 'Hyper-Lethal'." Victor said grimly. Noire who seemed to be incapable of picking up on non-verbal cues asked

"What d-did he do?" Noire asked Victor sighed.

"The Spartan programme wasn't originally tasked with killing the Covenant. We were tasked with Wiping out human rebellion against the UNSC. Six was the best at what he did. Only one other Spartan had reached the 'hyper-lethal' and he was just lucky. Six was a killer. We were once all killers but Six was the best. That's what that flamboyant fucker was threatening him with to expose the video files proving six is a monster." Victor explained looking out the warthog shaped hole.

"Why?" Noire said shocked by this information.

"Our friend Kat dug up his files no name, Family killed by militia when he was only five years old. He was sent to on orphanage where he was picked by the UNSC Spartan III scouting programme. We believed the reason Six was so good at killing militia is because he wants revenge. And he got it, and so much more." George said still lying where six left him.

"Feeling sorry yet Noire?" Seven said walking out the door only for a robotic arm to wrap around her throat.

 **Location: Lastation bassilicom sub-level G4**

"You cant break me!" Anon yelled as six cracked his knuckles.

"We'll see about that. Now who do you work for and why did you hack lastation?" Six asked walking up to his victim.

"The UNS-" Anon didn't get a chance to finish as Six planted his fist into the captives chest.

"ANSWER ME!" Six yelled punching Anon again but in the face this time cracking his visor.

"Alright! Alright! I work for a group called the seven sages! Our soul purpose is yo annihilate the CPU's. And no one will stand in our way." Anon said looking up at six due to the fact Anon's chains had him on his knees.

"Good boy, now. Where is the main base for the Seven Sages?" Six asked.

"Go to hell." Anon said receiving a punch to the gut breaking a few ribs.

"I've been to hell its pretty nice this time of year, perhaps you'd like to go there." Six said kicking his kneecaps shattering them. "Now where is your main base of operations?" Six asked nicely as Anon screamed in pain.

"Now that the tutorial is out of the way, let the game begin." Six said squatting down in front of the captive.

"Y-You cant b-break m-m-me." Anon said and Six began to smile uncontrollably.

"Aww, That's cute." Six said.

 **Location: Anondeath's lair...**

"Don't move or the Spartan dies." A voice said as a woman in a cloak held an energy dagger to Seven's throat.

No one said anything for what felt like hours until Seven got bored.

"Well, This is unexpected." Seven said bored.

"Release her." Purple heart said as the rest of the CPU's transformed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The Spartan said as Seven began to whistle.

"Uh Seven I think you should take this more seriously." Victor said levelling his carbine with the mystery Spartan's head (Even though most of you probably already know who it is.)

"Look we can all be friends here just let her go and we don't shoot you to shreds." George said uncharacteristically threateningly. This caused the mystery Spartan to take a step back.

"Okay bored now!" Seven said head-butting the Spartan and sweeping their legs from out under them knocking the Spartan on her back.

"Nice moves Seven." Kiera said tearing the Cloak off the Spartan revealing a woman wearing baby blue Spartan armour with a robotic arm.

"Well fuck me sideways." Everyone was surprised to hear this language from George of all people.

"Nice to see you two George." Kat said standing up.

"Ya know I knew that motor oil smelled familiar." Seven said offering Kat a hand up which the baby blue Spartan gladly accepted.

"Hey, Didn't we leave six with Anon?" Neptune asked and the realisation dawned on everyone Six had been unsupervised with a prisoner who threatened his mission and him.

"Alright from what I read on Six's file your prisoner is either mentally broken, physically broken or all of the above." Kat said as the CPU's began to fly to lastation where as the Spartans were left to run (Since the sister Spartans are technically CPU's that is the category they will fall under unless stated otherwise).

 **Location: Lastation bassilicom sub level G4.**

"Please let me go." Anon sobbed and Six was lovin' every second of it.

"Ah, ah, ah! Delete the files you have on me and then I'll let you go into prison, unless you want to play more.~" Six said.

"That's all you wanted? All that pain just for me to delete those files!?" Six thought about it for a second.

"Hmm...Yep that's exactly it." Six said as he slid a computer in front of Anon. "And if i find a virus, You are in for another play session clear?" Six snapped. And Anon typed like his life depended on it which it kinda did.

"Done, Now please turn me in!" Anon begged and Six sighed

"Okay then." Six said dragging the broken man to the elevator.

 **Location: Lastation bassilicom lobby...**

"Alright I Bet Six accidentally killed him." Victor said as six came up in the elevator with Anon.

"Ah your here help me with this hunk of junk." Six said dragging the man out of the elevator.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kat asked

"Hello to you Kat, Now could you help me here!"

 **Hello sorry for the wait** **I've been cursed with writers block again.**

 **Huge thanks to Optimus14 For dming me and encouraging me to write this chapter.**

 **But that's all I've got to say (Yeah nearly 7 months since last update and nothing to say shocker)**

 **Check out my wattpad if you haven't already Its Koreilly03 anyways this is Koreilly signing off for thnight Good luck and goodbye!**


End file.
